Chuck vs The Fight or Flight
by gatorfan13
Summary: After nearly being taken away from the ones he loves, Chuck decides to man up and fight for what he wants. But what happens when Fulcrum almost gets their hands on him again?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs The Fight or Flight

It has been a year since fate arrived to Chuck Bartowski in the form of a computerized message containing all of our government's secrets! Since then he has been chased, kidnapped, shot, held hostage, nearly blown up (a couple times), literally used and abused at the governments benefit.

Not everything in Chuck's life was bad, he has a loving sister and an awesome future brother in-law, loyal friends and Sarah. Sarah was the only thing that kept him sane, even after countless rejections he still never gives up on her, for each time he can see it get harder and harder for her to say no. He knew she had feeling for him, he could see it in her eyes, the soft gaze she would give him when he would do something sweet, or the sad lonely stare that cut straight threw his heart every time he would see it, even her cold, harsh stares when he would piss her off made him want her, but the job was all she had (in her mind) and was to scared to let someone in again.

After he was nearly taken to a holding facility to hide from fulcrum, Chuck's life has been mission after mission to try to put an end to the rouge agency. In his mind, he would never get to have a normal life again but he refused to live his life in hiding. Something in his mind had snapped, he was going to stay and fight for the things he wanted most, even if he died trying.

With each successful mission he became more and more confident in his abilities. He asked Casey to show him how to use a gun to avoid another incident like trying to get Sarah out of the freezer. He also asked Sarah to teach him some basic self-defense moves, which quickly came to a halt when Chuck pinned her to the ground and was inches away from kissing her before Casey walked in. Instead he went to a local gym and started to take boxing lessons. He was tall and scrawny but he could move like no other.

He made for quite a fast study and in-between missions, work and training Chuck was becoming a totally different person. His body became more muscular and tone, he would often catch Sarah staring before she would get embarrassed and walk off. His mind became sharper and more aware of certain types of situations. Casey was even impressed on how well he is becoming more confident and in his words "less nerdy".

On Friday night Ellie decided to have a small little get together at the apartment. Sarah was there of coarse sitting next to Chuck on the couch. Morgan and Anna were curled up next to each other on the floor and Ellie was sitting in Awesome's lap in the chair.

Ellie: hey guys! Want to watch a movie?

Awesome: good idea babe! Why don't you pick a movie!

Sarah: Yeah Ellie pick a movie and Chuck and I will go make some popcorn.

Sarah stands up and grabs Chuck's hand and pulls him off the couch as he whines in protest.

When they reach the kitchen Sarah opens the cupboard to reach for the popcorn. Chuck can't help but to stare at her body leaning up against the counter, legs stretched out standing on her tip toes trying to reach the top shelf. His eyes and smile reflect a devilish plan brewing behind them. He slowly walks up behind her pressing his body right up against hers placing one of his arms around her waist so she cannot move away as the other hand runs up along the side of her body feeling every curve as it continues up her arm to her hand in the cupboard. She shutters at his touch but doesn't try to stop any of it, he lowers his head next to her ear, she can feel is warm breath next to her neck as he slightly lunges forward pressing his body into hers as she lets out a gasp. " Let me help you with that!" he whispers in her ear as he grabs the box of popcorn and backs away smiling.

Sarah slowly drops her arm from the cabinet and is breathing rather rapidly. "Did he do what I think he just did?" her mind was asking herself. Sarah composed herself and turned around and locked eyes with Chuck. He was at the other side of the kitchen but the way he was looking at her made her feel like he was inches away. She didn't know how to react it was arousing and unexpected she was not prepared for him to do anything like that even though she enjoyed every second of his touch. She shot him a smirk and walked past him leaving very little room between them when she did, she was testing to see if this new found confidence would take him any further than his recent act, when it didn't she let out a grunt and sat back down on the couch plotting her payback!

Ellie found one of her favorite movies to watch, all the men groan as they see her put in The Notebook.

Ellie: Shut Up!! This is what I want to watch.

Awesome: ok Babe whatever you want!

Morgan: whipped!!

Anna: watch it Morgan, I like this movie to.

Ellie: Sarah do you like this movie?

Sarah: oh...uuhhh I never seen it.

Ellie: oh my god it is so good, I will get you some tissues.

Just as Ellie got up Chuck walks in with 3 bowls of popcorn and hands one to Awesome and the other to Morgan. As he returns to his spot next to Sarah he hands her the bowl and sees the rather amused smirk on her face as he sits down. He rests his arm on top of the couch while reaching for some popcorn. Sarah glances at him out of the corner of her eye and sees that evil smirk has returned she smiles the same way and moves into him so he could wrap her up in his arm.

This was totally not the old Chuck, but the change wasn't all that unpleasant he was still sweet and endearing but it was like he lost the shyness. During the movie the two would play games with each other. Chuck would slowly move his fingers up and down Sarah's arm giving her a slight tingling sensation. She would take his arm and trace along the muscles in his biceps then intertwined their fingers together before kissing his hand. By the end of the movie they both were so tensed up from their mindless flirting and teasing that the next touch would cause them both to erupt.

Chuck: I will walk you to your car.

Sarah saw her opening for payback. "Actually I am really tired, (she moved in close to him and ran both of her hands up and down his chest.) Do you mind if I stay the night?" she said in a very sultry voice.

It was working, Chuck turned back into the shy bumbling idiot that she loved. He stuttered his words and fidgeted his hands and couldn't figure out the right way to say yes!

Sarah let out a little laugh and leaned next to chucks ear to whisper something, as she leaned in she kissed his cheek and told him goodnight. As she left Chuck realized that she had beaten him at his own game, as he went from confident man to fumbling boy with just a few words and a pretty smile. He was going to enjoy his payback there was no way he was going to let this go!

He next morning Chuck was still kicking himself for letting Sarah get the better of him again, she obviously like the confident part and was very playful and relaxed. "I have to keep her on her toes and not back down every time she shoots me a smile."

Casey: Morning sunshine, no company this morning?

Chuck: no Casey, Sarah went home after the movie.

Casey: well what the hell happened? It sounded like you two were very... flirty with each other.

Chuck: We were, I was doing good till I looked into her eyes and she gave me that smile and...I turned back into goofy Chuck.

Casey: well man up Bartowski and today when you go see her be a little more aggressive and don't back down.

Chuck: thank you doctor love. Why are you over here so early anyway?

Casey: we have a mission, be ready to go in 10.

Chuck: fine let me get my stuff and we can discuss it on the way to work.

Sarah was still in bed dreaming about Chuck and his little antics last night, she began to dream about what would have occurred if he wouldn't have backed down. As she opened her eyes and let out a sigh she gets out of her bed just in time to hear her cell phone ring.

Casey briefed Sarah on tomorrows mission which would involve her and Chuck to be very convincing as husband and wife at a dinner party at a hotel for a corrupt political figure. She called Chuck over from work to go over a few things. As Chuck made his way across the parking lot, Casey's words were stuck in his head.

Chuck: ok Chuck, be aggressive...be aggressive, don't back down.

As he walked in he saw Sarah at the main counter cleaning it off, she turned and saw him walking towards her at a relatively fast pace. She turned back to the counter and threw the rag back in the bucket, before she could turn back towards him Chuck was already there and spun her around grabbing her face and planting a wicked forceful kiss on her lips. Sarah lets out a surprised sound but melts instantly at his assertiveness. The kiss is intense and Chuck doesn't see himself backing down from it anytime soon especially when he feels Sarah's hand reach behind his neck pulling him down more. Their tongues tease and play as they both try to find time to breath. Sarah backs into the counter pulling Chuck with her, his hands slide down her side grabbing hold of her legs and hoists her onto the counter.

Sarah gasps as he does this breaking her lips from his, Chuck tries to find something to plant his lips on and they land on her neck. Sarah runs her fingers threw his thick curly hair as he continues to kiss and suck on her neck. In a few more seconds things were going to get more interesting as Chuck's hand slides up the skirt of her uniform, not making an attempt to stop him from the pure pleasure that his fingers are bringing they both come to a screeching halt as they hear someone in the store clearing their throat to get their attention.

Scooter: Ms. Walker if it is so difficult for you and your boy toy to keep your hands off each other I would suggest getting jobs as porn stars but as long as you work here I would appreciate if you would show a little professionalism!!

Scooter makes his way to the back office and shuts the door. Chuck and Sarah look at each other and start to laugh.

Sarah: He's right this is really an inappropriate place to be doing this!

Chuck: I guess your right. Want to go in the supply closet?

Sarah: CHUCK!!

Chuck: FINE!

They both let out a disappointed sigh then Chuck grabs a hold of Sarah's waist and pulls her to the edge of the counter. Sarah looks at him a little un sure of his motive but quickly sees what he is trying to do. So she slowly slides off the counter still pinned between it and him.

Sarah: Chuck what are we doing?

Chuck: I don't know but next time I don't think I will be able to stop!

Sarah lets out a sigh: I don't think I will be able to either!

Sarah has a goofy grin on her face.

Chuck straightens up and looks her dead in the eye, "tell me you want me Sarah!"

Sarah: Chuck don't. (she says disappointed at herself for not being able to say it.)

Chuck: NO, I want to hear you say it, I am tired of you saying one thing and your body and eyes telling me another.

Sarah: come by tonight so we can talk about this.

Chuck: if you haven't noticed I am a little tired of talking, I want you...every inch of you, please stop denying the inevitable.

Sarah is so taken back by his forwardness that Chuck kisses her deeply again, this time she could feel her toes curl and heart skip. Chuck breaks away from her lips and walks out he door with a grin from ear to ear. Sarah is back at the counter about to go lock herself in the freezer before she explodes!

Back at the Buy More Casey sees Chuck walk in with his megawatt smile.

Casey: so how did it go?

Chuck: She still won't budge on the talking part but I totally made a break threw on the aggressive part. We are going to talk tonight and straighten thing out hopefully before the mission.

Casey: please spare me the details, just don't let this get in the way of the mission. I would hate to have to reassign Walker because you two can't be professional!

Chuck: It won't come to that. And uh Casey.

Casey: what?

Chuck: thanks for being supportive and helping me and...

Casey: Oh button it Bartowski I am just tired of dealing with your little OC drama.

Chuck: way to show your sensitive side there big guy!

Sarah spent the rest of her afternoon trying to figure out what had gotten into Chuck. The aggressiveness and surprising spring of confidence was a major turn on to her but she hoped that it wouldn't take away from the rest of his personality. She proved last night that he still could be the old Chuck, which was good because the old Chuck made her open up more and made her feel secure in his world. Now it seems that he is crossing over into hers with the little less talk and a lot more action approach and that will only lead to an empty relationship that is mostly based on sex, kind of like it was with Bryce and that is not something she wanted with Chuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Around 7pm Sarah finally made it back to her hotel

Around 7pm Sarah finally made it back to her hotel. She had spent all day thinking about Chuck and that kiss and his sudden change in attitude. She knew he would be over there in about half an hour so she rushed into the shower to get the grease and hot dog smell off of her.

After her shower she was still thinking about that kiss and there was no way she could pass it off to him as being a mistake. He was the one who started it and she feel into it without the slightest hesitation. She continued to think telling him that she didn't want a relationship with him that was started by their uncontrollable desire to touch, feel and physically pounce on one another that would send him over the edge again about being on an emotional rollercoaster.

She lets out a irritated sigh and comes to the conclusion that she is dammed if she tells him how she really feels and dammed if she tries to cover them up again! "Damn you Chuck Bartowski for making me question my own mind!!"

Just as she belts out that little confession there is a knock at her door. She composes herself and walks to the door where she sees out the peep hole, Chuck standing on the other side holding a pizza.

His big goofy grin appears on his face as Sarah opens the door and welcomes him in. She can't help but to smile when he does that. She moves out of the doorway so he can enter her room, he passes relatively close to her and as she looks down at the floor to avoid direct eye contact with him, he bends down and gives her a fat, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Sarah wipes the slobber off her cheek and protests. "Eeww you got me all wet!"

Chuck has his evil grin on his face. "Not yet I haven't!!"

Sarah is completely red and trying not to grin at his statement.

"What has gotten into you?" she asks.

Chuck puts the pizza down and slides over to her and stands directly in front of her and touches his forehead to hers.

Chuck: I don't know? (He slides his head over to whisper in her ear) but I can tell you what's about to get into you!!

Sarah pushes him back lightly causing him to stumble while he lets out a laugh.

Sarah: BEHAVE!! We have serious issues to discuss!

Chuck catches the very un-playful tone in her voice and gets serious for a few minutes.

Chuck: my apologies Agent Walker, please tell me how we should proceed with tomorrows mission!

Sarah: as you know its a party for the new senator, his name is Richard Williams. He is said to be the next big thing, they even expect him to run for president sometime in the near future.

Chuck sits down on the bed and processes the information. "Ok so...I take it that his political party and supporters are not the most humble of people?"

Sarah sits down on the bed next to him. "right!...Your getting better at this!"

She bumps his shoulder as he grins at his compliment.

Chuck: Thanks, and at the party I need to see how many of his supporters are in the intersect so you and Casey can bring them in?

Sarah: right again!

Chuck: right!!

They sit in silence for a moment, then when Sarah turns to say something else she is met by Chuck's lips. It was soft and gentle, unlike the one earlier in the afternoon. Even with her mind screaming for her to stop her heart was even louder in telling her to continue.

As Chuck slowly pulled away and they looked into each others eyes with a content look, Sarah thought it to be the perfect time to tell Chuck everything.

Sarah: Chuck!

Chuck's voice lowered as he nuzzles the side of her face and neck. "Yeah"

Sarah: there is something I need to say.

Her voice is shaky not just from being nervous about telling him about how she feels but he has also started planting kisses down her neck and shoulder.

All she heard from him was a noise to continue.

Sarah: Chuck I...I...I think your pizza is getting cold!

Sarah feels his lips suddenly stop touching her skin. She quickly moves off the bed and runs her fingers threw her hair cursing herself for not saying it. Chuck can also see that wasn't what she was going to say but he didn't know if he should be mad or sympathetic to her feelings.

Chuck: Well...I guess the pizza isn't the only thing that is getting cold in here!!

He half laughs and walks over to get a few slices of pizza. Sarah can tell he is upset but can see a hint of understanding in his eyes.

Sarah: I'm sorry. (In a low tone)

Chuck just looks at her with a empty grin. " Hey we have come a long way from where we were a few weeks ago? I guess as long as I can do the things that I am doing, seeing that it is driving you totally crazy, its only a matter of time before you want to jump me!

He laughs at his comment and can see a grin forming on her face. She knew that he was trying to get under her skin, and he was doing a good job of it, but if she flirted back it would be asking for disaster. So she thought she would try a different approach...an honest approach!!

Sarah: Chuck! There is nothing more I want than for you to take me right here and right now and make love to me on this bed!

Chuck almost chokes on his pizza as he can't seem to find the air to fill his lungs!

Sarah: but I have to find my way for it to be right in my mind without it being so complicated. I can't deny that I have feelings for you, but just please understand I can't live with the fact that if we are caught in a relationship and I get reassigned and never be able to see you again I...I...I don know what I would do!

Sarah hangs her head as Chuck looks like someone ran over Peaches…again!. They are positioned on opposite sides of her hotel room to keep the tension down as much as possible.

Chuck: Wow, that was...that must have been hard for you.

Sarah: you have no idea. (She whispers)

Chuck: I respect your honesty and your predicament, but I want you to know that I am not acting like this just to have sex with you!

Sarah looks over at him across the room.

Chuck: Sarah I try to be this confident guy, this less than nerdy guy because he has something to offer you. I wanted to impress you because I see that is what turns you on, we never had this much attention or tension surrounding us before and it feels great.

Sarah: Chuck the cool confident guy is not the guy that I feel... (She realizes what she is about to say and stops herself) that is not the Chuck Bartowski I know and not the one that makes me happy.

Chuck: how did the nerdy me make you happy?

Sarah: I don't know? you were just so goofy and shy and sweet. The way you can always brighten up anyone's day with your smile and the love and loyalty you give to your friends and family. The way you would always get nervous when I would kiss your cheek or touch your skin, or when I would catch you admiring me across he room.

Chuck has a smirk on his face and laughs.

Sarah: The cool confident Chuck Bartowski might have me at the point where I want to jump him, but the goofy nerd that he once was and still is deep down is the one that is winning over my heart!

Chuck's head shoots up and looks over at a nervous Sarah with her hand placed over her heart. He stands up from the bed and slowly walks to her, the nervous look on her face is gone and replaced with fear. Chuck takes one hand and places it around her waist then takes his other hand and joins it with hers over her heart.

Chuck: I want your heart Sarah Walker. (He leans down and kisses her ) Everything else is just a bonus!

Sarah smiles and leans into him and they embrace in a very greatful hug.

Chuck: can I still have long and dirty make out sessions with you at work? I think Scooter is warming up to me!

Sarah bust out laughing and slaps him playfully on the chest.

Chuck: Thank you Sarah.

Sarah: for what?

Chuck: for finally giving me something real, and something to hope for.

He presses his forehead to hers and they both let out a relaxing sigh as if the weight of the world was just lifted off their shoulder.

Chuck: Its late, I should go. I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Carmichael.

Chuck gives her another quick kiss as he leaves the hotel room.

Chuck: oh and tomorrow night try not to look to sexy in your dress, its kind of hard for me to concentrate when all I can think about is the many different ways I want to get you out of it!!

Chuck's devilish grin had return when he said that, Sarah just laughs and rolls her eyes when she tells him to go home and get some sleep.

At the Hotel

Chuck was suppose to meet Sarah at the hotel at 8 but he was detained at work with a disgruntle customer and couldn't leave and with traffic he showed up around 8:45. He adjusted his jacket and cuff links and did a quick once over before walking into he party. He scoped the area and saw Casey in a waiter's uniform giving him a scowling look then glance at his watch. He brushed off Casey's stare and continued to scan the area until he finally saw what he was looking for.

Over at the bar wearing a long black dress with a slit up the sides showing off a lot of leg sat Sarah stirring her drink. Chuck could tell she wasn't happy so he walked over and stood behind her and kissed her shoulder gently and apologized for being late.

Sarah couldn't hold her smile, but it quickly faded and she was back in Agent mode. She left her seat at the bar and took Chuck's arm to go mingle around the room. Sarah spotted Richard Williams surrounded by people listening to him speak, they make their way over there and before they can make it up to Williams Chuck's flashes on a man standing to Williams left.

Pictures of tropical beaches and cocaine plantations.

Chuck: Sarah that guy over there is...

Before Chuck could finish he had 2 more flashes on 2 men standing behind Williams.

Sarah: Chuck! Are you ok? What did you see?

Chuck: I'm not sure but I think we need to...

Then simultaneous flashes rush to his head, Chuck can't take it and grabs it in pain. Sarah tries to hold him up before another gentleman behind them grabs Chuck's other arm to help him up.

Sarah: thank you my husband doesn't seem to be feeling well. Let's get you to the room honey.

Sarah tries to pull Chuck away from the man but is unsuccessful when the man pulls Chuck to him and places a knife into his side.

Man: I don't think so Agent Walker! See Mr. Bartowski here has something my agencies been looking for!

Sarah: I think you have the wrong people, we are here o show our support to Mr. Williams.

Man: I don't think so, I think you were ordered here to find out who was helping Mr. Williams with his campaign, when truthfully this whole party was set up to get you and Agent Casey over there to deliver the interest to Fulcrum!!

Sarah takes a quick glance out the corner of her eye and sees Casey being escorted by 3 large men into the kitchen. Her attention is turned right back to Chuck when she hears his pain as the man digs the edge of the knife a little deeper into his side.

Man: now if you would walk with me to the entrance we have a place to take you and Mr. Bartowski here for some questioning!

Sarah stands next to Chuck as they make their way to the door. Sarah can see two more men waiting for them at the door and made up her mind that if she was going to do anything to save Chuck, now would be the best time to do it!

They walk at a relatively fast pace to the front of the room when Sarah trips on her heal and pushes against Chuck to keep her balance causing him to move away from the man. When Chuck is distanced far enough away from the man Sarah sweeps the mans leg causing him to fall to the ground and she lays a mean kick to the side of his head.

Sarah grabs Chuck's arm and yells at him to run, when they turn to the front they see agents coming at them preparing to pull their guns. Chuck makes a quick decision and grabs Sarah's arm and pulls her towards the kitchen. When they burst threw the double doors into the kitchen they see Casey on the ground and 3 men standing over him. 2 go for their gun but Sarah kicks it out of the one mans hand as Chuck delivers a mean right cross knocking the man off balance giving Chuck the chance to strip the gun from his hand. After Chuck gets a firm grip on the gun and points it at the man by Casey, he directs him to back away slowly and walk back out towards the wall. The man complies and Sarah rushes to help Casey to his feet. Casey looked like he was ok, minus a few cheap shots to the ribs and gut, he composes himself and looks at a calm and collected Chuck with a gun trained on his enemy.

Casey: Not bad Bartowski! Now let's get out of here before we all get killed!

They head out the back of the kitchen into a back alley. Sarah runs to the car to unlock the door when she hears the sound of a hammer being cocked, she turns and finds herself looking down the barrel of a 9mm. Fear comes over her as her breathing becomes shaken and eyes glass over.

Chuck runs and sees the man pointing a gun at Sarah and without hesitation he raises the gun in his hand and pulls the trigger!

Shots ring out and the man falls before Sarah, her eyes water as she looks over and sees Chuck holding the smoking gun. His hands begin to shake as he lowers his weapon. Sarah shakes herself from her shock and tells him to get in. Casey was parked behind them and he makes it over to his car and drives.

Sarah and Chuck leave in one direction and Casey takes the other. Sarah is speechless as she looks at a dazed Chuck breathing hard searching for words and not finding any.

Chuck: he was...he was going to kill you!

Sarah: Chuck its ok! You did what you had to do and you saved my life!

Chuck can't wrap his mind around the fact that he just shot and killed someone. Sarah was about to speak again when her phone rang.

Sarah: Casey! Are you ok?

Casey: Fine! What the hell is going on Walker?

Sarah: I don't know it happened so fast, Chuck had simultaneous flashes but before he could say anything a fulcrum agent grabbed him! The whole thing was a trap Casey they knew us, they called us both by name! We were set up!

Casey: Listen carefully to me Walker, take Chuck and disappear, do not contact anyone, someone is a mole here and I smell CIA!

Sarah: I know your not thinking that I...

Casey: No I am not, as much as I disapprove to your attachment to the asset I know you would never do anything to hurt him. As I hope you know that I...

Sarah: the thought never crossed my mind Casey!

There is silence before Chuck starts to freak out.

Chuck: Oh my god, Ellie and Awesome, they know who I am they will go after my family and...

Sarah: Chuck calm down...Casey can you..

Casey: I am already on it, they will be escorted to an NSA facility and we will make something up so they think they are helping out and training our doctors.

Chuck: ok, ok just as long as they are safe that's all I care about.

Sarah is overwhelmed that Chuck is putting the thought of everyone else's life before his, even with all of this information to process the only thing he can think of is his family.

Sarah: Casey I am going to ditch this car and it might be a few days before I can contact you, but I will make sure he is safe.

Casey: the phones might not be safe Walker so if you want to contact me..."make a little noise".

Sarah: Got it, be safe partner.

Casey: both of you be safe, and tell Chuck...Nice shot!

Sarah hangs up and looks back to Chuck, Casey's comment gave him a slight grin but she could tell the thoughts of killing a man were eating away at him.

Sarah: We are going to stay on the road for little while then in the morning we will have to ditch the car. (No response from Chuck). As of now we have no one to trust but ourselves, someone is playing a game here and they picked the wrong team to play against!

Chuck grunts with a half smile on his face as Sarah sounds like she is about to play a football game.

Sarah: what was that? Was that an almost smile on your face?

She jokes with him to lighten his mood.

Chuck: thank you Sarah.

Sarah: for what?

Chuck: for protecting me and my family and making sure that we are safe.

Sarah: I would say I am just doing my job, but I think we both know that this thing we have goes a little above and beyond my job description.

And there it was a full Chuck Bartowski smile and a sigh that gave him feeling everything would turn out alright.

About 4 1/2 hrs later with a few traffic problems and taking side roads to make sure they were not being followed, they stopped for gas and changed into regular clothes. Sarah paid cash for the gas and a few travel snacks and drinks and they were back on the road. Chuck said he would drive to give her a chance to relax. Sarah's mind was reeling though, she was trying to figure out who set them up. Did Lizzy actually inform her supervisors before going after Chuck? Maybe somehow Tommy got word out of Chuck being the intersect? In worst case scenario Bryce played them all again and was in on the whole thing.

She thinks some more and gets irritated and confused but she knows she can't dismiss any possibility that enters her mind. It is now 4 am and the are starting to get low on gas, she tells Chuck to pull of a the next exit where they will ditch the car. Chuck turns the car into a super Wal-Mart parking lot. Sarah notices that he winces when he turns his body but tries to play it off.

Chuck: where are we?

Sarah: we are heading to Lake Tahoe then from there who knows?

Chuck sighs and nods that he understands.

Chuck: I am glad that you are here with me, I think if it were anyone else I would be going out of my mind.

Sarah gives him a compassionate gaze and takes his hand for reassurance.

Sarah: I am going to...acquire us a car, why don't you get us some coffee and breakfast?

Chuck smiles and they get out of the car. Chuck stands up straight and stretches, when he does he drops his left arm fast and covers the left side of his body. Sarah watched the whole thing and he tries to play it off that, that side had a cramp. She doesn't believe him and pushes him against the car and reaches for his shirt.

Chuck: wow Sarah I know you want me but now is not the time! (He jokes)

Sarah doesn't respond she pushes him even harder back into the car and raises the left side of his shirt. She lets out a long breath and looks into his eyes.

Sarah: why didn't you say anything?

Chuck shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I thought I could live with it till we got somewhere I could take a better look at it."

She raises his shirt again and sees a blood soaked paper towel being held by duck tape against his side.

Chuck: I guess that guy stuck his knife into me a little deeper than I thought!

Sarah lowers his shirt and puts her hands on her chest as she swallows hard before speaking.

Sarah: go into the Wal-Mart get a first aid kit and some disinfectant and I will take care of his when we get back on the road.

Chuck takes both of her hands in his and holds them tightly. "We will figure this out Sarah...together we will figure this out."

They separate and take care of the things that hey need. Chuck walks out of the Wal-Mart with bags of food, snacks and water. When he gets to the car Sarah pulls up in a black Chevy Tahoe.

Chuck: wow where did you...never mind I don't what to know where you got it.

He begins to laugh. "We're going to Tahoe in a Tahoe, that's original!"

They transfer everything over from the car to the Tahoe, then Sarah tells Chuck she will be right back. He waits in the car with the engine running when Sarah exits the Wal-Mart with a couple bags.

Chuck: What did you get?

Sarah: you'll see! (She has a evil smile on her face)

Chuck swears he heard her say sorry when she faced her car. She slashed all 4 tires then placed rags drenched with lighter fluid in the gas tank all the way back to where she stood. She lit a match then took a deep breath before dropping on the rags. By the time she gets in the car and shuts the door, Chuck floors the gas and they watch her precious car get blown to pieces.

Sarah: my poor baby! At least the won't find any evidence of the car, it will all be burnt. Besides they might think I'm trying to take you out of the country.

Chuck: why aren't you, I would think that's the best place to hide.

Sarah: it is and they know it so while they are looking for us else where, we will be right under their noses!

Chuck: Let's just hope they don't sneeze!

Chuck looks at her and for the first time in the past 10 hrs they share a laugh.

Sarah reaches in the back and grabs 2 bags.

Later when we stop for the night we are going to have to change our appearances!

Chuck: what do you mean by change? I don't have to wear a dress and act like a woman do I ?

Sarah can't help but to laugh. "No, I am going to dye my hair brown and you have a choice between black or blonde.

Chuck doesn't look to thrilled with his choices.

Sarah: I think you would look better if I dyed your hair blonde but we might make it a dusty blonde so it won't lose to much of the brown tint. I might have to cut your hair as well.

She reaches over and runs her fingers threw his hair. He involuntarily closes his eyes and lets out a relaxing sigh. Sarah retracts her hand and reaches into the other bag pulling out the first aid kit and disinfectant. She pours the disinfectant on an extra rag and tells chuck to take off his shirt.

Chuck gives her a sideways look with a raised eye brow.

Sarah: CHUCK!!

Chuck: Fine, hold the wheel.

Sarah takes hold of the wheel as he moves the seat back and removes his shirt. When he takes control back Sarah can't help but admire his body, he catches her smiling and he can't help but return the smile.

Chuck: Ok how do you want to do this?

Sarah tries reaching around his left side to take care of his wound but she can't see it that well so she takes a position sitting in his lap.

Chuck: do you want me to pull over? Your going to make us wreck!

Sarah: we can't afford to stop just keep your eyes on the road and let me handle this!

Sarah places her left hand around his neck while she leans back into the car door and applies the disinfectant to his laceration. The pain and burning sensation causes him to grip the wheel tightly while his other hand grips Sarah's thigh.

Sarah jumps a little as she feels Chuck's hand and his strong grip, she continues to hold the rag over the cut but lays her head in-between his neck and shoulder. Her breath on his neck as she can't help but nuzzle her way into a comfortable position. Chuck shutters as he feels her lips by his ear.

Sarah whispers: Does that feel any better?

Chuck: you have no idea!

Sarah loosens her grip from her other hand runs it along the side of his face taking in every feature. Chuck decides to be bold again and slowly moves his hand up and down the side of her thigh and waist. She melts at his touch and nuzzles into his body more.

Chuck: I feel like Charlie Sheen in The Chase!

Sarah whispers in his ear again: is that the one where he kidnaps the girl and they run from the cops and have sex in the car?

Chuck breaths in deep and shakes his head as he lets the air out.

Sarah: except you didn't kidnap me and we're not running from the cops and if we are caught they will kill me and torture you!

Chuck: geez Sarah you really can kill a moment can't you!

Sarah starts to laugh, I'm sorry. Besides you cut is to low on your side, it would be hard for me to straddle you if we did!

Chuck: I'm sure I could suffer threw it!

Sarah: I don't think so! She climbs off of his lap and applies a proper bandage to his cut, then sits back down in the passenger seat. Chuck just looks over at her and lets out another long breath. "I need a cold shower now thanks to you"

Back in LA 2 men approach Ellie and Devon at work. The men explain that they are with the NSA and they need their help overseas. Ellie and Awesome are hesitant but when the men say that they would be helping save the lives of hundreds of unfortunate refugees that need medical help they couldn't refuse.

The men explained that they ere going to go to a secured location where they would receive training then leave to Cambodia or somewhere to help. Ellie left a message for Chuck that she and Devon where going away for a few months to help refugees and she will contact him when she can.

Watching Ellie and Devon being safely escorted onto the NSA facility, Casey took the opportunity to disappear himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in LA, in a nice plush office sits Senator Richard Williams talking on the phone staring out his office window.

Williams: So was the party a success?

Voice: Yes and no Sir. We were able to identify the intersect with the Intel we had received from our undercover operative before he went under again. But they were able to get away and are on the run.

Williams: Well I have no doubt that you have agents out there looking for them!

Voice: Yes Sir, We have every airport, train and bus station under heavy surveillance as well as agents dispatched in every country Agents Walker and Casey might have ties in.

Williams: Good, because without that information, the chances of me winning the next Presidential election is slim to none. Americans will finally see the way this country is being misguided by certain governments agencies, and they will be looking for someone to turn to for change, and I will be right there waiting with open arms!

Sarah decided to drive the rest of the way to the Nevada side of Lake Tahoe. It was a sunny warm mid-afternoon and the lake was calm and quiet. Chuck tried to enjoy the view as they drove. He had never been to the lake even though he wasn't that far away when he was at Stanford. They pull up to a nice secluded two-story house that was surrounded by trees and located right next to the water.

Chuck: Where are we? Who's house is this?

Sarah: We're in Nevada, and this is my parent's vacation house. I haven't been here in ages.

She laughs as she remembers memories of summers by the lake, she turns to Chuck and sees a smile and curious look on his face. She knew why he was smiling, she just told him something real about herself and was willing to share a little more.

Sarah: Let's get inside we have some planning to do and I need to change your bandage!

They bring in the Wal-Mart bags and 2 large black duffle bags and put them down in the living room.

Sarah: Ok, this is your bag you should find everything you need to last a few days.

Chuck: Hey, this bag is full clothes…My clothes??

Sarah: Yeah, when we started working together Casey and I made a travel bag with your stuff in it, just in case a situation like this ever occurred.

Chuck: I had been looking for these shirts and…

Sarah: Would you rather have nothing to wear at all?

Chuck looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Well if you're saying that is an option!"

He starts to take off his shirt before Sarah speaks.

Sarah: Chuck don't, now is not the time for games we have work to do, I am going to go dye my hair then I will work on you… I mean I will fix your hair!

She takes her bag and heads to the upstairs bathroom and closes the door.

Chuck looks around at all the family pictures. He laughs when he sees pictures of a younger Sarah running around with who he assumes is her younger sister. The smile and happiness on her face is mesmerizing, he wishes he could have known her before all of this intersect and CIA stuff. Would she even have given him the time of day?

Just as he ponders that question he hears her calling for him from the upstairs bathroom. He walks to the door and knocks a little nervous and hopeful.

Sarah: Chuck, its ok I am in the shower you can come in.

Chuck enters and walks over to the sink on the opposite side of the bathroom. He tries not to stare at her figure that appears threw the shower curtain but he can't help himself.

Sarah: Chuck, we cant stay here long they will be on to us in no time and I have already risked a lot in coming here.

Chuck: Where do you want to go after this?

Sarah: From here we are going to head to Colorado, there is a place there where I use to go camping. We can hide out there for a few days and camp by the lake if its still there. It's summer so the weather should be nice.

Chuck: ok, so we camp and hide out there for a few days then what? I mean we cant keep running and hiding forever Sarah, maybe that is a life that you have become accustomed to but I haven't. I love my life and my friends and family, I am not ready to give that up yet.

Sarah: I know Chuck but we might not have a choice… I'm sorry.

There is a silence then Sarah decides to speak.

Sarah: Chuck will you hand me that razor out of my bag please?

Chuck breaks out of his train of thought and takes the razor out of her bag and hands it to her in the shower. He can feel her soft, wet hand take it from him and the feeling he gets is un real. If not for the seriousness of the situation he would jump in the shower right now and make love to her like there was no tomorrow.

Sarah: Chuck…(no reply) CHUCK!!

Chuck: What… What, sorry I was…umm just thinking. I'll go back down stares.

He blows out a long breath as he turns to look at Sarah's figure one more time.

Chuck: God what I would give to be that razor right now!

Back in Washington General Beckman is outraged that she is just now finding out about the happenings in Los Angeles. She has tried countless times to contact Director Graham to see if he has heard anything from their agents or the intersect, but ever attempt leads to the Directors voicemail.

General Beckman is very alarmed, she knows if she makes this a high priority that it will cause to much unwanted attention and if the agents were still alive and not in the hands of the enemy they would stick to their mission and protect the intersect. Even with that, someone on the inside had to leak the information about the intersect, that left the General with no choice but to keep the matter completely quiet and put her faith in her agents to protect their assignment until they are able to contact her, if they trusted her.

**Crystal Bay, Nevada.**

Sarah returns down stairs towel drying her newly dyed brown hair, she looks for Chuck around the house and finds him in the kitchen.

Sarah: What are you doing?

Chuck sticks his head out of the refrigerator and sees the beautiful brunette standing before him.

Chuck: Wow, it's totally not fair that you can do whatever you want and still look so damn beautiful.

Sarah: Well thank you, its not easy keeping up with this kind of stuff.

Chuck: But you handle it so well! (They share a smile) Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. I bought one of those ready made lasagnas you just have to warm up in the oven so…

Sarah: That sounds good, we can eat it out on the porch and watch the sunset, I love watching it go down behind the mountains it's absolutely beautiful.

Chuck: No arguments here. (he says with a coy smile)

Sarah tries to hold her grin, but is unsuccessful. "Lets go take care of your hair, by the time we are done dinner will be ready."

Chuck protests as Sarah leads him into the bathroom. 20 minutes later she comes down stairs to take dinner out of the oven and get it ready while Chuck is in the shower.

He let the warm water run over his aching muscles soothing them but with a slight bit of discomfort when it hits his laceration. After washing the dye out of his hair soap gets into his cut causing a sharp pain that triggers a flash. It was all the flashes he had seen at the party except in slow motion without all the pain. He saw Richard Williams's supporters, most of them dirty drug and weapons smugglers, then he flashed on the fulcrum agents. He remembered seeing pictures of the men getting orders from Tommy the man that tried to take Chuck at the Buy More after Thanksgiving but there was something else, pictures of Director Graham giving Tommy personnel files, files with pictures of Bryce and Lizzy. Director Graham was giving Tommy candidates for Fulcrum… Director Graham is Fulcrum!!

Chuck gets ready to head down stairs, he started thinking about how this was going to hurt Sarah when he tells her. This was the only life she knew anymore and the two people she had trusted the most in it turn out to be the enemy. Especially Bryce after he gave us that load of bull shit about not being rouge! I guess he still is a great liar!

Making his way down the stairs he takes a quick look at his now shorter and dusty blonde hair, he makes a face but sucks it up and continues down the stairs.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful watching the sun start to sink behind the mountains in the distance. Chuck would take an occasional glance at Sarah when she would sip her wine and let out a sigh like she was at peace even if it was for a moment. Chuck couldn't take it anymore he needed to tell her what he saw even though he new it would hurt her.

Chuck: Sarah there is something I need to tell you.

Sarah looks over and into his eyes waiting for him to speak. As he tries to find the right words he feels Sarah's hand in his rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

Sarah: It's ok Chuck you know you can tell me anything.

Chuck: I know I can...it's just...I don't want this to hurt you and I know it will but I have to tell you.

Sarah: Chuck, just say it.

Chuck: I know who the mole is!

Sarah looks at him with fire in her eyes.

Chuck: One of the men I flashed on was CIA, I saw pictures of Director Graham giving that guy Tommy a stack of personnel files including Bryce's, Sarah...Graham is Fulcrum.

Sarah: No...that's not possible Chuck, why would he betray everything our government stands for, and why would he send me to protect you and...

Chuck: Sarah think about it, the only people that knew of the intersect were at the highest levels in the agencies, they sent Bryce in to destroy the intersect but making sure to send the information to someone that was gullible and unable to defend against possible threats. I think Bryce played us all and is Fulcrum.

Sarah: I think you are making some wrong accusations Chuck!

She turns and looks away with tears in her eyes.

Chuck: You know I am hardly ever wrong. I think Bryce's mission was a success for Fulcrum in getting the intersect data but Bryce's plan was stopped when Casey shot him. Graham found out I had the intersect but so did the NSA so he played like he was on our side till the right moment to take me out.

Sarah: Then why did he send me, I am one of his top agents why would he waist his time putting me here?

Chuck: Maybe he sent you to watch over me then brought Bryce back into the picture knowing you loved him and would go with him?

Sarah: But I didn't go I stayed with you.

Chuck: but not for a lack of trying. Think about it, when you left the Buy More with Bryce, it wasn't until you two had left when Tommy showed up with his guys, how did he find out who I was… my name where I worked? They told him, just as they told Lizzy. They were taking slow steps to make sure they got a hold of me without bringing to much attention to the Director.

Sarah: If this is true which I'm not saying it is, but by some chance you are right we are in serious danger.

Chuck lets out an annoyed sigh while running his fingers threw his hair.

I can't run forever Sarah. I know I'm right and I need your help to prove it.

Sarah: that is not a good idea Chuck, I am assigned to protect you not lead you to your death.

Chuck: Oh will you just stop already with this I'm just doing my job bull shit! If you haven't noticed Sarah we are kinda screwed I would think your job now would be to figure out how you are going to stay alive!

Sarah: I am more worried about you!

Chuck: Well don't, I am a big boy I can take care of myself, ever since I met you people my life has become nothing but lies and deceit.

Sarah: Now you know how I feel every day!

Chuck was taken back by her statement, he had been so worried about trying to get his life back and didn't consider that Sarah was in a worse predicament then he was, everything she has ever known or anyone she has ever trusted has deceived her.

Chuck: Sarah...I'm sorry I didn't think.

Sarah: No Chuck you never do that's why we need to stick together. You are...you are all I have left to believe in now. I need for you to trust me now more than ever, I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you.

Chuck: Now you know how I feel!

Sarah breaks eye contact with him and focuses on the ground, she feels Chucks arms wrap around her and his head resting on top of hers.

Chuck: I'm sorry...I like the sticking together idea.

He pulls away from her and takes a few steps back.

Sarah: Where are you going?

Chuck: I'm just going to take a walk. Don't worry if something happens I'm sure you will hear my girlish scream from anywhere around the lake.

Back in Washington, Director Graham sits at his desk looking at the report from the party. He throws it down on his desk and exhales a long breath.

Graham: What are you doing here Larkin?

Bryce: I heard the mission was a total failure and now they know that someone on the inside is helping.

Graham: I doubt they know about us.

Bryce: We were in that computer! If Chuck had a flash then he knows the truth. We can't afford to make anymore mistakes I sorry.

Graham: you're sorry?

Graham turns to face Bryce. two shots are heard coming from a silencer and Director Graham falls to the floor.

Bryce sighs: it's hard to say goodbye. (putting his gun away)

He steps over the Directors lifeless body and looks up the complete file of Agent Sarah Walker.

Bryce: Now where are you hiding my love. You have something that belongs to me!

Darkness has fallen around the lake and with the house being so secluded it was hard to see your hand in front of your face. Sarah paced franticly in the living room as Chuck stumbles back into the house and looks upon her with fear in his eyes.

Sarah: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!

She was irate!

Chuck: Missed me huh! (he smiled but saw it was getting him nowhere fast) I just needed to think.

Sarah: well next time you want to think just lock yourself in a room, don't walk off after dark.

Chuck: ok…ok I'm sorry.

Sarah: That's all I ever hear from you Chuck, you really need to start using that head of yours.

Chuck looked down at the floor with a sad expression, he hated to disappoint her when it was never his intention. Sarah couldn't stand it when he looked like that, she hated to yell at him and make him feel stupid but it was the only way to get her point across.

Chuck: When do you plan on contacting Casey?

Sarah: in the morning, as soon as I make the transmission we will need to leave, I will use a code that he and I came up with if ever needed and we will meet up with him in a few days then figure out where to go from there.

Chuck: ok...that sounds ah...like a plan. Its getting late maybe we should get some rest.

Sarah: I agree, I put your stuff over in the guest bedroom, I will be upstairs. Try to get some sleep.

Chuck: goodnight Sarah.

Sarah: night Chuck.

It was nearly midnight and with the past 27 hours being on the run had defiantly taken a toll on Chuck and Sarah. They were both in a exhausted state barley being able to keep their eyes open. Sarah turned about the bed several times aggravating herself thinking about what to do next and how the Director and Bryce could have set them up like that! She wondered what Chuck must be thinking she hadn't exactly listened to him earlier so she could see why he was angry and needed to think but no matter how far he has come over the past few months he wouldn't survive on his own. He needed her just as much she need him, it was no longer Agent Walker protecting the intersect, it was Sarah and Chuck protecting each other for survival. She needed him to watch her back just as he need her to watch his.

Down stairs in the guest bedroom Chuck sat up in bed looking out the glass doors overlooking the lake. The moon was full and it made for a spectacular view, but the only thing that was on his mind was if Ellie and Awesome were ok? Did Casey make it to a safe place or was he taken? He hated being in the dark and not being able to find out anything even though Sarah had said she would contact Casey in the morning. Sarah, oh my god, Sarah with everything that has happened she is still so calm and collected determined not to let anything happen to me. These past few months I have been acting like a different person to get her to notice when the whole time she did but couldn't do anything because of the job. I feel like such a jerk.

Chuck gets up from bed and walks to the door and sighs as he looks at the view again.

She said that she had feelings for me, that she wanted me but she had to find her way for it to be right and not interfere with the job. Well I say that orders have been pretty much shot to hell after telling her about Director Graham and Bryce. Right now she needed to be comforted to be loved and to hell with the other complications, be a man Bratowski! Be aggressive!!

Sarah laid facing away from the door, she had felt a presence of someone entering and pretended to be asleep. When she felt the bed sink in a little she gripped the knife under her pillow. She felt a touch on her shoulder and reacted quickly and violently rolling on top on the person holding the knife to their throat. A look of horror came to he face when she saw it was Chuck but for the first time he didn't look scared or frightened, he just gently moved her hand with the knife away from his neck and pushed the knife out letting it land on the floor. She stared at him apologetically and laid her head on his chest letting out he breath she was holding.

Sarah: What were you thinking? I could have killed you!

Chuck: I just wanted to make sure you were alright and just wanted to be here for you... and comfort you...and love you.

Sarah looked back into his eyes and she could tell that he was being his old self, but before she could speak he continued.

Chuck: I just wanted to be here with you tonight, to be with the woman I love and I know you said that you care for me to and had to find your way in your mind for this to be right but with everything that has happened I would say all the rules are out the window and if something were to happen to me or to you I just wanted to have tonight... have you in my arms...loving you completely.

Sarah: Chuck... I don't know what tomorrow will bring?

She doesn't say anything else, she sits up, legs still on either side of him and looks into his eyes. Her silence is heartbreaking but before Chuck could move to exit the room in defeat Sarah pushes his body back down. Chuck looks confused then surprised as Sarah lifts her night gown over her head.

Chuck stares at her naked body thinking that not only is she naked physically but emotionally as well. There were no more barriers to stop them from entering this new territory.

Chuck sits up and touches her face bringing her down for a kiss. It was tender and soft, he runs his hands from her thighs feeling all the way up to her breast then her neck. With her legs wrapped around him he sat up slightly and turned her body so he was on top. He pulled his shirt off while she sat up and kissed his neck moving down to his chest and pecks, he reached for her and locked lips again as he felt her hand undoing his pants. He moans as she purposely rubs against him pulling them off along with his boxers. They lay back down still in a firm lip lock, their hands explore each other enjoying every sensation the other one brings with their fingertips.

They pull apart their lips as Chuck nuzzles the side of her face.

Sarah: I love you Chuck! (she whispers in his ear)

Chuck leans up in his elbow looking deep into her eyes and seeing her truth.

Sarah: I don't care if its just tonight, I want to be with you like this...I want you to make love to me.

And with that Chuck met his lips with hers again in a very tender embrace. He could feel her legs wrapping back around him from underneath giving him an open invitation that he took with a slow and steady motion. It was like two hot pieces of medal being fused together, they had finally become one. Chuck had one hand behind her neck while his other hand had a firm grip on her right thigh. Sarah was consumed by him dragging her nails down his back loving every touch and every motion of him.

The way they had been dancing around their feelings not sharing them until the were at the boiling point, they had both expected this to be fast and passionate and mind blowing. Well they had the last two right but as for fast? Not in any way. They were slow and mild taking their time to enjoy each other, moving together like in a dance, it was torturous and agonizing but it felt so damn good. Hands stopped moving and were clinching onto each other from the pleasure they felt, their lips had separated trying to find air between the moaning and groaning and after what seemed to be forever they both let out a gasping moan as Chuck falls to side next to Sarah.

Sarah: Oh my god...(breathing hard) I can't move my legs!

Chuck laughs: I think I was just paralyzed from the waste down!

They both laugh and kiss again.

Sarah: That was amazing...I don't think I have ever made love that was that passionate or sensual or good!

Chuck: that's because it wasn't with me! To make love like we just did can only be achieved when both people are totally in love and surrender themselves to the other person. Like you did to me!

Chucks grin is a country mile wide and he finally catches his breath and relaxes. He looks over at the clock

Chuck: Damn, its 2:30. We were at it for two hours!

Sarah rolled over on top of Chuck laughing.

Sarah: are you sleepy?

Chuck: no

Sarah: Good, because I think its time for you to surrender yourself to me!

Chuck: I think my white flag has definitely been raised!

She smiles as she lowers her head kissing Chuck ready to kicking off round 2.


	4. Chapter 4

El Paso, Tx

Casey finds himself in a bad situation. He's hardly trusted anyone to begin with but now he had to put his trust in Walker, he knew she was in love with the intersect, he just hopes that he wasn't played and they were long gone never to be seen again.

It was 3 am, he would find out in a few hours if he made the right decision letting Sarah take Chuck. In the mean time he needed to make a call and ask his supervisor WTF!!

6am Washington DC

General Beckman is in a small room looking at a video screen when her phone rings.

General: Beckman, secure.

There is a long silence on the line and the General walked out of the room into her office.

General: Major? Casey if this is you say something, what is going on?

Casey: I was about to ask you the same thing General! We go on a mission that you approved for us to go on and it turns out to be a trap.

Beckman: Casey listen to me, we had no idea about the Fulcrum operatives being at the party. Did you and the intersect escape all right?

Casey: Chuck is safe with Agent Walker Mam, I will be in contact with them soon.

Beckman: Casey listen to me, Director Graham is dead, Bryce Larkin killed him then looked up Agent Walker's file. He is good Casey he will find them. Unless...

Casey: Unless what General?

Beckman: Unless Agent Walker is working with Bryce. She might be Fulcrum and she has control of the intersect!

Casey: With all due respect Mam, I have been working with Walker for a year now and I would know if she was a double, and the relationship with Chuck would keep her from letting anything bad happen to him.

Beckman: For everyone's sake I hope your right Casey.

Casey: I hope I am to General.

Beckman: Be safe Casey, I am assembling a team to head out there and confront this Fulcrum situation head on and I want you to lead it.

Casey: with pleasure.

Beckman: if it's a war Fulcrum wants it's a war their gonna get!

5am Crystal Bay, Nevada

Chuck is sprawled out on the bed drained from last nights extra curricular activities with a grin on his face wider than anything. He stirs and slowly wakes as he finds himself alone in the bed, he puts his boxers on and walks downstairs were he sees Sarah sitting out on the deck wrapped in a sheet watching the sunrise over the lake. Chuck stands in the doorway taking in the view of the sun, the lake and Sarah.

Chuck: Morning. (He says walking out pulling a chair next to hers.)

Sarah: Morning, did you sleep well?

Chuck: Sleep...not really. Passed out from exhaustion is more like it!

Sarah raises her eyebrow at his sarcasm.

"You came into my room and said you wanted to make love to me, so who's fault is it that you're exhausted?"

Chuck: Yours!

Sarah: Mine? (She says surprisingly)

Chuck: Yes, I got the job done the first time, your the one that wanted a few more rounds! I'm sorry that I'm just that good that you can't resist but a man needs to regroup!

Sarah: I'm not the one whining that I'm tired!

Chuck: No as I recall I had you whining a few other things last night!

Sarah: CHUCK!!

Chuck can't help but to laugh. "What time are we leaving?"

Sarah: I am going to contact Casey around 7 then we will leave right after.

Chuck looks at his watch. "Right and its 5:10 right now."

Sarah: Yeah, so?

Chuck stands up and picks Sarah up in his arms and takes her back inside the house. "We have some more whining to do!!"

5:30 am, Sacramento Airport.

Bryce: Yes Sir, I looked at Agent Walkers file and I am following a hunch on where she is hiding the intersect. I should be there within 2 hours.

Richard Williams: Good Agent Larkin, the other people you asked about, uhh.. Ellie Bartowski and her boyfriend, well they hit a little detour and are on their way to the facility set up for you in Baker, California. Keep me posted on your progress.

Bryce hangs up his phone and gets into a rental car and starts diving to Lake Tahoe.

9 am, El Paso, TX

Casey is sitting in a recliner in an escape house he has had incase of a situation like this, he is listening to a CB radio. He listens to mindless chatter from truckers driving down I 10 talking about the weather, he growls when he thinks about how he thought Bartowski was annoying. 5 minutes later on a faint frequency he hears what he has been waiting for. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and jots down the faint tapping coming across the radio.

Casey: Good girl Walker, I'm glad to see that Blonde hair dye hasn't gone completely to your head. (He says to himself with a grunt of laughter.)

The message comes across twice, Casey checks what he wrote down, the message is a longitude and latitude to Cathedral Lake, Colorado and to be there tomorrow night. He sends the message back and includes the word pineapple for a laugh. A message comes back across concurring with a ha-ha at the end.

7:15 am Crystal Bay, Nevada.

Chuck moseyed down the stairs towel drying his hair when he sees Sarah tapping out the message to Casey.

Chuck: so that's what he meant by make some noise?

Sarah: yeah, no to many people know Morris code anymore, my father taught me when I was little and Casey learned it in the Air Force so we thought that would be the best way to communicate without being picked up.

Chuck wraps his arms around her waist. "Beautiful, fierce and smart. How did I get so lucky?"

Sarah blushes: I don't know but when I find out I will let you know who you need to write the thank you card too!!

Chuck smirks at her sarcasm.

Sarah: go finish packing the car, I put out all the stuff we will need to camp with, just throw it in the back while I get a shower and lock the place up.

Chuck: Ok I will be waiting for you in the car.

Sarah shakes her head in approval and walked upstairs while Chuck walked outside to pack the car.

20 Minutes later Sarah emerges from the house locking it up and making sure everything was the way it was. Chuck rounded the rear of the car ready to jump in the driver's seat when he noticed a car slowly pulling around the driveway heading their direction.

Chuck: Sarah...um!

Sarah looks at the approaching car and can't see threw the tinted windows, she walks down the steps and walked backwards to Chuck. The cars engine revs as the driver hits the accelerator.

Sarah: Chuck get in the car now!! She yells as he runs over to the passenger side. Sarah pops off a few rounds shattering the windshield.

Sarah: It's Bryce!!

She gets in the drivers seat and does a few defensive driver moves and swings the car out on the road with Bryce right on her tail.

Sarah: Chuck hang on, we have got to get away from him.

Chuck fastens his seat belt and looks back at the car in pursuit. Shots are fired and their back window is shattered.

Sarah: Get down Chuck,... here take my gun if you get a clear shot take out the tires or engine block.

As he checks the weapon to see how many rounds he has Bryce's car slams in the back of their Tahoe. Sarah swerves into on coming traffic then back throwing obstacles in the way for Bryce to help further them from him.

Their speed increases from 70 to 80. Sarah takes an onramp to the freeway going about 90 miles an hour. She bobs and weaves in and out of the slower traffic Chuck can't see Bryce's car anymore.

Chuck: Sarah I don't see...

A shot is fired into Chuck's window just barley missing him, Bryce slams the side of his car into the Tahoe trying to force Sarah off the road, Sarah answers back and nearly rips the front bumper off Bryce's car.

Sarah: Chuck shoot now!! Aim for the front tire!

Chuck takes the safety off and aims his weapon squeezing the trigger, the shot rings out and a loud pop is heard coming from Bryce's car.

Chuck: I hit it! I hit it! I jus blew his tire out. (He says giddily as they watch the car fall behind then another load noise as the car swerves and flips over rolling down the freeway till it stops.)

Chuck: OH SHIT!! I didn't think that would happen!

Sarah is stunned looking back in the rear view mirror with her mouth open. They both face front and look straight ahead in silence.

Sarah: Well...good job Chuck!

They look at each other still not believing what just happened and started laughing.

Sarah: We need to ditch this car now, they will be looking for it.

Chuck: Do you think he knows where were going?

Sarah: No, he might think we are going to Canada.

Chuck: what makes you say that?

Sarah: Because we are heading North right now, he won't suspect us to head back south this close to Canada.

Chuck: how did he know where to find us?

Sarah: I don't know, only 2 people know about my parent's house and one is in the car with me and the other is in DC! (She sighs) I guess you were right about everything Chuck, Bryce and the Director are Fulcrum!

Chuck: You know that I wish I was wrong!

Sarah: I know…it's just now all we have is each other, there is no one else that I would even consider trusting.

Chuck: I am really flattered but what about Casey?

Sarah: I hope that Casey isn't in on any of this but I wont take that risk when it comes to protecting you, so when he meets up with us tomorrow we need to be prepared for anything.

Chuck looks at Sarah with a sad expression on his face. He hates that their lives have come to this, not being able to trust anyone and will always be looking over their shoulder. She glances over and has the same sad expression but she tries to give him a reassuring smile.

"I love you" Chuck said softly as she gazed into his eyes. Her smile grew and her face went from sad to compassionate.

At the next town Sarah acquires another vehicle, a Chevy Silverado. Chuck put their stuff in the bed of the truck and they turned back heading southeast. It takes them about 12 hours to get to their destination, after traveling on a off road trail for a couple of miles they stop in a valley surrounded by mountains and in the center is a giant lake. Sarah climbs a rock looking out over the Rocky Mountains while Chuck is taking the camping gear out of the truck.

Sarah: We can set up at the base of those rocks so if anyone comes this way they won't be able to see us until its to late.

After setting up the tent and prepping some sticks and small logs for a fire, Sarah went to check the perimeter and Chuck couldn't help but go for a swim in the lake.

Sarah climbs over some rock back down into the camp sight, no one knows about this place except her and her family and now Casey and Chuck. She looks for Chuck in the tent but doesn't find him, she sticks her head back out and looks around then sees him emerge from underneath the water. She scans the bank and sees his clothes down by the water.

Sarah: You do know skinny dipping is illegal right?

Chuck is slightly startled when he heard her voice then turned in the water to face her.

Chuck: well I guess you will have to come in here and arrest me!

Sarah laughs and walks to the waters edge, Chuck makes no move in the water he just watches to she what she will do.

She looks down at the water then over at Chuck.

Chuck: come on Ms Big Bad CIA Agent! Are you going to let your asset get away?

Sarah: No he's going to get my foot in his asset!

Chuck: Ooohh, sounds kinky!

Sarah tries to hold her grin but it was to late. She kicked off the shoes and put them next to Chuck's clothes followed by her jeans and shirt. She looked out and saw Chuck admiring her body from the water then she reached behind unclasping her bra, never taking her eyes off Chuck she watched him turned a little red, she removed the last article of clothing then ran into the water in his direction. By the time she reached Chuck he swam away splashing water at her as she gave chase like kids playing in the water when she finally grabbed his foot and pulled him towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Sarah: Caught you!

Chuck: I guess I can't run from the CIA after all!

She smiles as he leans in for a kiss, it starts off slow and gentle then turns rather intense. Sarah brings her legs up to wrap around Chuck's waist, he moans and brings his hands up her back into her hair grasping it as he starts to kiss down her neck. His other arm remained wrapped around the small of her back as she presses herself against him harder and harder. She captures his lips with hers and darted her tongue into his mouth, running her fingers into his shorten hair grabbing what she could of it.

She wants him and she wants him now. She pulls her face away and stars into his eyes, they are both panting for air and when they catch it back Sarah tightens the grip of her legs around Chuck's waist lifting herself up while Chuck removes his hand from her hair to positions himself for her. A loud moan escapes both of them as she lowers herself back down feeling Chuck slide inside her. They sit still for a moment reveling in the feel of each other.

Chuck kissed her neck sucking on it rather harshly as she slowly grinded down on him. A pleasurable whimper escaped Sarah and Chuck's breath shudders with her movement. She loved it and would let him know by continuing the slow grinds and rotation of her hips, the slower and agonizing she would make it the harder he would suck her neck and fondle her breasts.

She was making sure he was enjoying every second as she was, she pulled his face back up and stuck her tongue back in his mouth as they both moan in pleasure. She drove him crazy when she would raise her body all the way up and then slowly fall back down on him, she made sure she could feel every inch of him inside her but the more times she did that the harder and faster she would come back down. She stopped with that and went back to the grinding as her hips met with his harder and harder she kept herself from screaming by clinching her teeth and pulling his hair as he buried his face in her neck groaning with every thrust of their bodies.

As their bodies prepare to climax Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer and lets out a loud moaning scream, she figured no one would hear them anyways besides the wildlife. She dug her claws into his shoulders and lifts up while arching herself into him, his face is still in her neck and arms are tightly wrapped around her back holding her close as the both release in pure erotic pleasure.

Sarah leans back in to chuck kissing the top of his forehead while he removes his face and looks into her eyes. She smiles a him while he is still breaths hard and traces her finger along his lips. He finally catches his breath and lets out a little laugh with his devilish stare as he holds her tight and dunks her under water with him.

As they resurface Sarah is outraged while Chuck is laughing.

Chuck: I think I will break the law more often if that's the penalty!

Sarah splashes water at him and swims back to the camp.

Baker, CA.

Ellie and Devon are being escorted by heavily armed men into an old air station out in California's hot Death Valley. They remain quiet for the time being to see where they were being taken, earlier when they were intercepted at the airport before leaving the country Ellie was asking a lot of questions and getting rather annoying to the guards until one put a gun in her face and told her to sit down and shut up.

As they pull into the gate they see a helicopter landing on the old landing pad and two people exiting it. One man was hauling off large briefcases while the other was holding a blood soaked rag to his head. After pulling the equipment out of the helicopter it flew off and the guard pulled Ellie and Devon out of the van and escorted them to the two men that exited the helicopter. Ellie tried to pull her arm away from the guard with no luck, when they stopped and released her she looked upon the man with the bleeding head wound.

Ellie: Oh my god! BRYCE!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the comments and emails, this is actually one of the longest Chuck fanfics I have ever written but I am having fun with it.**

**I have forgotten the disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

**And also I know my story is bordering the mature rating and this chapter really isn't any better so just a WARNING!! There is sexual content in this Chapter! :)**

**Baker, California **

Ellie: Bryce!! I thought...I thought...

Awesome: Dude we thought you were dead?

Bryce: It's nice to see you to!

Ellie: Bryce what is going on? Why are we being held hostage? We were just going overseas to help...

Bryce: Ellie...shut up! You were being sent overseas to get out of the CIA and NSA's hair. They wanted you out of the way so we couldn't use you to get Chuck.

Ellie: What's wrong with Chuck? Why would you use us against him? What the hell is going on?

Bryce can't take hearing her voice anymore.

"I said to SHUT UP!" he yells pulling out his gun and pointing it at her. A look of sheer terror flashes over her face.

Awesome: Dude, put the gun down before...

Bryce: before what Devon? Before I shoot your girlfriend here and make you watch or before you sit your ass down and shut up as well?

Awesome's eyes reflect signs of rage, he wants to take that gun and beat Bryce's ass for what he is doing to them, but he couldn't stand the fact of him possibly hurting Ellie so he complies and takes a seat.

Bryce: Thank you, now if your brother and Sarah do what they are told when I get a hold of them then we won't have any issues. I take it by now Sarah has figured out that she is alone and can no longer trust anyone so she will hopefully make the right choice and hand Chuck over to me.

The man that exited the helicopter came in and informed Bryce that they were almost finish setting up.

Bryce: Good, if you would escort (he lets out a laugh) Captain Awesome here to one of the secured rooms and have one of the men stand guard.

Man: and what about the girl?

Bryce: Dr. Bartowski is going to come with me and stitch up my head, and we have some things to catch up on.

Man: Yes Sir.

And with that the man turns and punch Awesome in the gut causing him to crouch over in pain while another man pulls him away. Ellie starts to scream out for Devon but Bryce pulls her away. She yells and tries to break away from him in protest still trying to get to Devon.

After Devon is taken away Ellie looks at Bryce with anger, rage and tears in her eyes. Her rage engulfs her as she sees a smug grin on Bryce's face, she walks over to him and tries to slap it off.

Ellie: You are a BASTARD!!

Bryce: I know. (He says while rubbing his cheek) Now Ellie if you would clam down and help me with this (he points to his cut) I will make sure you and Devon have a pleasant stay. Then after Chuck gets here you two can leave.

Ellie: No, I'm not leaving without my brother! Haven't you already screwed his life up enough, what else could you possible want from him?

Bryce: Let's just say that he is holding something that is of great value in his head.

Ellie looks at him questionably but remains silent.

Bryce: I will explain more after you fix me.

Ellie nods in approval and walks with Bryce to treat his injuries.

**Texas.**

Casey heads north in transit to the location Sarah gave him in Morris Code. He always likes to be prepared so he packed his suburban full of weapons, ammo, body armor and survival packs. He knew when he reached this location tomorrow that he would have to be weary of Walker. Not that he believed her to be a double but that her protection of Chuck would now be more so than it was before.

Walker wasn't stupid by any means, she was smart to get Chuck out in the middle of nowhere with no phone or electronic devises that can give out a signal, and no doubt its a place she knows like the back of her hand. There is nothing more dangerous then fighting an enemy on their turf, it gives your enemy confidence and the upper hand. It was going to be hard explaning to her that he was in contact with the NSA and that Bryce killed the Director. For the first time he is completely trusting Sarah and if not her then Chuck, they are all in a bad situation and the only way out is working together, kicking ass and taking names!

**Cathedral Lake, Colorado.**

After their fun afternoon swim Sarah laid down for a nap in the tent, Chuck was beside her watching her sleep, she look so peaceful and happy like nothing bad was going on in their life. A smile spread across his face when he saw her smiling in her sleep, she must be having a good dream he thought.

He wanted nothing else but to stay there next to her, holding her tightly forever. The fact that she was finally his made him feel like king of the world until the realization of the problems that lie ahead. The world isn't big enough for her to hide him forever, at some point one of them was going to get hurt or killed. DAMN Bryce and all of his lies!!

Sarah woke up to an empty tent, after getting her bearings she walked outside and saw Chuck sitting at the top of one of the rocks looking out into the valley.

Sarah: What are you doing up here?

Chuck smiles as she sits between his legs and leans back against him. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a tight squeeze and a kiss on her cheek letting out a sigh of confusion.

"I was just thinking."

Sarah: about what? (She glides her hand up and down his arm.)

Chuck: about the future and where I see myself.

Sarah: I hope I am in this future your thinking about.

Chuck lets out a little laugh.

"Oh you're in it all right, and Ellie and Awesome, Morgan and even Casey. You and I get married and I still haven't figured out how many times I want to impregnate you! (He laughs as he feels Sarah's body tense.)

Sarah: Family, friends, kids. That sounds like a pretty busy future...I like it!

Sarah turns her head to look at Chuck and kisses him deeply as if sealing a deal of their possible future until Chuck breaks away to speak again.

" I want our future to be like this, with love and trust and openness. I know these past few days on the run we have finally confessed, well you finally confessed our true feelings and have been making up for the past year of tension between us. I just want you to know that sex is not why I came to you that night, it was my heart hearing yours calling out for it to be loved. I know that sounds really cheesy but its true. I can feel you Sarah, like when you are hurt or upset my stomach is in knots or when you're happy and laughing my heart just feels like its going to burst with joy."

Sarah wants to say something but can't find the words, this is why she always sucked at relationships. Instead of speaking she let a few tears fall from her eyes and embraced herself tightly in Chuck's arms.

Chuck closes his eyes and rocks Sarah in his arms before he speaks again.

"There is only one way that that future is possible and that is if you, Casey and I stand up to Bryce and his men."

Sarah hangs her head. "Chuck we can't..."

Chuck: I don't want to hear we can't Sarah, we can and we will! I have never been this confident about anything in my life and it's because of you, how much I love you and want you and to have that future with you. I am fighting for the first time in my life Sarah and there is no way in hell that I am running away from this. I want to be a hero, without being asked.

Sarah sits silent for a moment her body is stiff and tense. He can tell that she has a million things going through her mind at once. She pushes his arms off of her and stands up brushing herself off before turning around reaching her hand out to his.

Sarah: So do you have a plan or where you just thinking of a way to convince me to go along with this?

Chuck smiles as he takes her hand and lifts himself up. " I was trying to convince you so you could make the plan!"

Sarah: Men... Always start off strong then fall apart at the end!" she laughs as she walks back down to the camp.

Chuck: oh, that was harsh. I will show you how strong of a finisher I can be!

Sarah giggles as Chuck chases her back down the rock into the camp where he picks her up over his shoulder taking her back in the tent.

**Washington DC**

General Beckman is in a board room with 4 other people sitting around the table. They are all familiar with the General but not to each other except for two of the 3 females sitting in the room seem to be exchanging hash looks.

Beckman: I would like to thank all of you for coming today, this is a very serious situation and trust will be a big player. (The group look at each other a little uneasy about trusting and being trusted.) Now what I am about to tell you is highly classified information, none of I shall be repeated under any circumstances is that understood?

"Yes mam" the group says in unison.

After 3 hours of explaining the intersect and how important it is and Chuck's situation, one of the agents lets out a laugh.

Beckman: Is there something the matter Carina?

Carina: No mam, that just explains a lot about why Casey and Sarah were protecting the nerd.

Beckman: Yes, well everyone on this team has a tie to Chuck Bartowski. Until you meet up with Agent Casey, Mai Ling will be in charge of the team, Mr. Lazlo will help with the proper gadgetry and system base knowledge of the facility where we believe Agent Larkin is working from. Carina...you and Ilsa will do what you two do best.

Carina and Ilsa share another spiteful look. (Casey is going to have a heart attack when he sees them)

Ilsa: Mam, are we taking prisoners?

Lazlo: Where is the fun in that?? I say kill them all!!

The group turn and look at Lazlo who has a evil smile on his face.

Carina: You don't get out much do you?

Lazlo lowers his head: No, not really.

Beckman: The answer is No! I want this Fulcrum agency wiped off the map. They made their bed a grave now its time for them to sleep in it! I've had some of that truth serum made to use on some captives but I don't think we will be giving them the antidote.

A man rushes through the door panting for air.

Man: Sorry for the intrusion General, but you wanted me to inform you when that signal was moving.

Beckman: Yes, go on.

Man: Well Mam, satellite shows it moving north, North West into Colorado.

Beckman: Good, prepare the jet for take off, we leave for Denver in an hour!

**Baker, California.**

Ellie has cleaned and stitch up the wound on Bryce's forehead, what she really wanted to do was stick a knife in him and kill him. She would have if she didn't fear that his men would kill Devon.

" So what you're telling me is that back in Stanford you had Chuck kicked out so the CIA wouldn't recruit him because you knew he wouldn't survive?"

Bryce: Yes, they were going to use him for a project that delt with subliminal images and mind manipulation, he was too good of a person to be subjected to that. I was already CIA so I did what I thought was best for my friend. I couldn't let them change the good hearted person he is.

Ellie: and Sarah and Casey?

Bryce: they were sent by the CIA and NSA to kill Chuck until they found out that he opened my email and saw all the pictures containing our government's secrets. Now they make him work with them and if he refuses they will stick him in an underground bunker till he dies!

Ellie: He's never looked like he was under duress, and he and Sarah..

Bryce: Ellie...come on, Sarah is a trained CIA operative, one cute smile or nice sentiment and everyone is putty in her hands even Chuck. Even I should know she was my girlfriend for 2 years before I had enough with the lies and deceit, that's when all of this started happening.

Ellie feels disgusted and betrayed by what she is hearing. She closes her eyes as they begin to water. Chuck had been keeping this secret and she never knew and Casey and Sarah just played with them like pawns in a chess match.

Bryce: Hey...ELLIE!! (She turns to look a him, tears streaming down her face.) Sarah has betrayed us all, I will get Chuck and you guys can have your life back...but for now I have to put you in a secure location till the proper time.

Ellie: What...NO! I want to help you find Chuck and...

Bryce: Ellie… we are already 2 steps ahead of the game, by tomorrow night you will see your brother again.

Two men walk up behind Ellie grabbing her arms and dragging her away as she tries to protest. The man from the helicopter comes over to Bryce.

"We are ready."

Bryce: good, hack into the NSA data base and see if they are tracking anything that might look important.

Man: Yes Sir. By the way, why did you just lie to the girl? I mean she is a hostage and she really doesn't need to know everything.

Bryce: She doesn't know, she thinks I am trying to help her brother when all I will do is kill him after we are done, then she will blame Sarah and Casey.

Man: That's kind of evil to trick her like that Sir...I like it!

The two of them walk away laughing while Ellie's cries are head down the hallway. It was one thing she was being held against her will in a secure room but she had no idea where Devon was or Chuck!

**Cathedral Lake, Colorado **

Chuck and Sarah are lying naked on their backs a few inches away from each other looking up at a sky. They tried to make a plan for going after Bryce but that just led to a fight, which led to heated arguments ,which led to heated kissing, which led to even more heated make up sex!

They lay there for an hour without saying a word. Neither of them like the idea of the other possibly sacrificing themselves for the greater good so they will just have to wait for Casey to make a plan.

Sarah's eyes are focused on the stars but she is thinking about that future Chuck was talking about. Getting married, having kids, being a family. She was always told that you had to work hard for the things you want most but she didn't think it would be this damn hard! The fact that she was even thinking about it was a surprise to her, if you would have asked her 3 days ago if she would be doing or thinking the things she is it would be a big NO!

She let out a long sigh and remains focused on the sky. She doesn't notice Chuck turning on his side staring at her. After a few moments he reaches his hand over to pull some wild hairs behind her ear, this gets her attention and she turns her head and is taken back by the look in his eyes. She never thought a man would have this much effect on her just by looking into his eyes, the comfort and love that beams from them just melts her heart and arouses her senses, she feels so inferior to him emotionally.

Chuck notices her eyes are searching his and are finding something different in them. He closes his eyes moving closer to her while laying his head by her neck so his lips are next to her ear. Sarah closes her eyes involuntary as she feels his body on the side of hers and releases a shaky breath as his hand cross over her stomach resting on her right thigh massaging it gently.

"I love you Sarah, We will find a way!" he whispers into her ear. She smiles and leans her head next to his placing her right arm on top of the one he has crossing her body. She is so comfortable in his embrace that she was about fall asleep until she felt his lips pressing against her neck. She lets out a tiny moan as his kisses become longer and more sensual on her neck. He brings his left arm around and places it under her head, supporting it while he reeks havoc one her neck and mouth.

Sarah giggles and makes sounds letting Chuck know that she is enjoying his kisses, a trembling breath escapes her when his right hand that was so enjoyably massaging her right thigh takes a detour between her legs. Her body shutters and arches forward with the pleasure of his touch. He can feel her body relax and he goes back to work on her neck, attacking it hard, she knows he is going to leave a mark but she doesn't care. His right hand still caressing her, she turns sideways placing her back in to him bringing them closer together, his right over top of her and she moves her head higher up his left arm .

This gives him more use of his left arm seeing that her head is now up by his shoulder, he pulls his left hand up and gently caresses her breast. Sarah pulls her head back so she can taste his lips, molding them together she groans into his mouth as his right hand feels her favorite spots. He maneuvers his tongue slowly into her mouth as he feels her hand clinch his right arm tight, he knows he is pleasuring her. Feeling her body quiver he picks up he pace with his right hand, her body squirms and he holds her close with his left arm.

"Chuck!" she moans breathlessly. Her grip tightens on his arm, her nails penetrating his skin.

"CHUCK" she groans, and he can tell she is getting ready to go so he holds her as tight as he can next to his body but slows the movement of his hand.

"Sarah...say it."

"Chuck...I" a loud moan escapes her as one of his fingers slides inside her.

"Say it!"

She can't take it any longer, the slow agonizing torture his hands and fingers are putting on her causes her to release. Chuck feels her release then her body turn to putty in his arms.

He whispers very softly as she breaths rapidly against him. " Say those 3 little words and I will make that seem like a warm up!"

Sarah lays still enjoying the moment, she is aware that Chucks right hand is still in a vulnerable spot but the words she wants to say just won't come out when she opens her mouth. She does love him and never wants to be with out him. She has known for a while but these past few days have just made that commitment to him stronger. The fact that they give themselves to each other completely without regret is something she has never been able to do with a man.

In a low barley hearable voice. "You want to here me say 3 little words?"

"Yes" he whispers back in the same low tone.

Sarah turns her body around to face him, wrapping one of her arms around his torso while the other runs threw his unruly hair. They stare at each other before she kisses his lips the backs away.

"I love you."

He closes his eyes and lets out a relaxing sigh as he lets those words sink into his memory. Chuck is content as he could be that he doesn't realize the words that escape his mouth.

"Marry me Sarah?"

Sarah is shocked and overwhelmed with confusion and thought. She turns her back to face away from him again, trying to process his words but they just seem to hit a road block in her mind.

"No Chuck, I'm sorry."

Chuck turns on his back looking up at the sky trying to keep his tears at bay while taking a hard swallow. He hears a faint sob from Sarah and it kills him, he stands and walks to the tent to retrieve his clothes then walks off towards the top of some boulders.

**Baker, California **

Early the next morning Bryce enters Ellie's room to find her huddled in a corner, eyes red from crying and her spirits low.

Bryce: I am leaving. (Her head pokes up) we have a lead on Chuck's whereabouts so he will be with you in a few hours. In the mean time I thought you might like some company.

Bryce moves out of the doorway so two men could get in there and release a very weak Devon. Ellie shrieks and rushes to his side comforting his head on her legs. She is so happy to see him that she starts to cry again.

Bryce tells her no to get to comfortable with their reunion as he leaves to go get her brother.

**Somewhere in Colorado **

Casey is about 4 hours away from Cathedral Lake when he receives a phone call.

Beckman: Major, I have tracked you to Colorado, is that where you are meeting up with Agent Walker and Chuck?

Casey: How did you get this number?

Beckman: Please Casey, we are the NSA we know everything.

Casey: well if that were true then you wouldn't be asking me questions would you! (He snipes.)

Beckman: fine I put a trace on you so the team could find you and meet up then go from there.

Casey: You put a trace on me! Are you stupid!! You should have just painted a big bull's-eye on my ass and put Please Shoot Here!

Beckman: Major!!

Casey: you just lead the enemy straight to us, use your head general!

Casey punches the steering wheel and prays that he gets to Chuck and Sarah before Bryce does, he also hopes Walker doesn't kick his ass for giving away their position.

Beckman is briefing the team of the update, she is rather irritated from the Majors reaming but it's understandable.

Mai Ling: Mam, do you think this is really a good idea using the Major and the others as bait?

General: Yes, I plan to show up the same time the Fulcrum agents do, if it comes at the cost of putting the intersect and the agents in danger for a few hours I can deal with it. Fulcrum is going to get what's coming to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Cathedral Lake, Colorado.

Sarah packed up the tent and camping supplies and threw them in the back of the truck. She noticed Chuck walking back over the top of the rocks making his way down to her. She sat on the tailgate with her legs crossed and knees to her chest watching him meander his way over to sit next to her on the tailgate.

There is an uncomfortable silence as they both look at the ground.

Chuck: "To fast?"

Sarah just looks at him with a sad expression. She knew she had devastated him by saying no.

"I don't ah... I'm sorry, I just never been this happy or content in my life and it's all because of you and I don't ever want to think of the possibility of you not being in my life." Chuck confessed not losing eye contact with the ground.

"Chuck, I'm not going anywhere and these past few days have been great for me to. I don't have to hide my feelings for you anymore but this is all very new and scary, and fast. I can only handle so much at once. Do you understand?" Sarah asked, hoping he would understand.

They finally make eye contact and Chuck smirks as he shakes his head yes. Sarah's eyes reddened a little bit before she leaned over to wrap her arms around Chuck.

"Thank you" was all she could say.

As they sat on the back of the truck Sarah's ears perked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle.

Sarah: Chuck go hided behind those boulders, and don't come out till I say so.

Chuck: I'm not leaving you out in the open by yourself.

Sarah didn't have time to play games with him, she pulled Chuck in for a very dirty kiss.

"Now go hide or that will be the last time you ever get one of those!" she warned.

"I'm going... I'm going, can't pass up the opportunity for more of those."

Chuck scurried behind some rocks not to far from the truck. Sarah stood at the front of the truck keeping the engine block between her and the approaching car in case of gunfire. As the car struggled up the rocky terrain to get closer to their location, Sarah stood prepared for the worse with one hand on the hood of the truck and the other was gripping the gun she had hidden on her back.

Finally the car made it within 100ft from where Sarah stood and came to a halt. There was a long moment of nothing, nobody moving, nobody talking. Sarah just kept her eyes on the car trying not to hold her breath, waiting for something to happen.

She lets out the long breath she was trying not to hold when she saw the cars headlights begin to flash in a pattern. It was Casey! He defused the tense situation by using Morris code with the lights. Sarah waved and put both hands in the air signaling she wasn't going to shoot him.

Casey exited the car with his hands also raised signaling a truths. Sarah walked out from behind the truck to meet him half way.

Sarah: Casey...we have a big problem!

Casey: I know Walker I need to tell you-"

"In a minute." she interrupted. "The guys Chuck flashed on at the party were Fulcrum members from the CIA, he saw Director Graham handing that Tommy guy personnel files for recruits. Bryce and Lizzy's names were on the top file...Casey, Bryce and Director Graham are Fulcrum!"

Casey: I know that already Walker.

"How do you know that?" Chuck asked coming out from behind his rock.

Sarah: I thought I told you to stay there till I said come out?"

Chuck: Please...that's like telling me to say in the car!

Casey grunts when Sarah punches Chuck in the arm causing him to whimper.

Casey: Man up Bartowski, you can't let your girlfriend abuse you like that... Unless you're into that kind of kinky stuff?"

Sarah: Casey...enough. How did you know all of this already without talking to Chuck or me?

Casey grumbled before he spoke, he knew Sarah was about to kick his ass!

"Because I called General Beckman to ask WTF, and she filled me in on that information…also that Bryce shot and killed Director Graham in his office."

Sarah: WHAT! You...he...aaaahhhh!!

Chuck and Casey watch as Sarah goes crazy.

Casey: It gets worse...she put a trace on me and knows were in Colorado. She and a team she has put together to take down Fulcrum are meeting us in a few hours.

Sarah: Oh no there not! I will take Chuck and run, there is no way I am trusting anyone on this.

Chuck: Sarah...I thought we agreed to stand up and fight? I told you I can't keep running away.

Casey grunts at Chucks decision to fight, it was so...unlike him!

Sarah: Chuck I don't like this situation and you need to understand-

Chuck walks up to Sarah and takes both of her hands in his. As he looks down at them Sarah can't find the words to finish her comment.

"This is the only thing I need to understand." he admits while squeezing her hands. "Everything else doesn't matter."

Casey moaned in pain. "oh will you two stop before I commit suicide! I have a bad feeling to and that is never a good thing."

Sarah: If Beckman was able to track you here then that means Bryce might be tracking to.

Casey: I think the General is hoping he does.

Chuck: What do you mean...like we're bait?

Casey: Well what do you know...you're smarter than you look after all Bartowski.

Sarah: Enough, we need a plan…and like now!

Casey: right! Chuck there are some bullet proof vest in the trunk, go put one on while Sarah and I think of something.

Chuck looks at Sarah and releases her hands after he kisses the top of them. Sarah just smiles and runs her freed hand over his cheek.

"I see you two finally stopped skirting around the issue." Casey said with a smirk.

Sarah: Yeah well I don't think Director Graham will be reprimanding me any time soon for falling in love with my asset.

Casey: Good point.

"CASEY...SARAH!!" Chuck yelled from the side of Casey's car.

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Dust clouds moving this way, maybe about...4 miles from here."

"God Damnit" Casey grumbled. "that can't be the General they were still in the air."

Sarah and Casey ran to Chuck and looked at the approaching trail of dust.

"Its Bryce...It has to be. We aren't prepared for this we have to make a run for it." Sarah suggested.

"No time." Casey replied as he dug into the trunk of the car. "But I think this will slow them down to give us a little more time to prepare!"

Casey pulls out a Widow Maker rocket launcher and prepares it for use.

"What...Where...How did you get that?" Chuck finally asked.

"I acquired it a few years ago from an old friend that didn't need it anymore!"

Sarah went through the trunk and pulled out a few knives a 9 mm and an Mk 19 grenade launcher. Chuck on he other hand was loading a shotgun until he found his weapon of choice.

"Sweet Jesus. It's the gun of Rambo" Chuck said with excitement as he pulled out the M60, admiring its beautiful form.

"Be careful with that, it's my baby." Casey said as he helped Chuck load it.

The team positioned themselves out on the ridge, awaiting their approaching targets. As three hummers moving at a fast speed approach the camp, Casey launches his Widow maker taking out the lead hummer and slowed down the second one when it found itself in a crater formed by the blast.

As the occupants exited the vehicle Casey ordered Chuck to unleash hell, and he did. Chuck was amazed and laughing as he extracted short round burst at the fleeing enemy. As the third hummer came within range Sarah started launching grenades out of the MK 19, blowing the hummer up from the inside.

Watching the explosion of the final car Chuck started to celebrate "Yeah Bitches...don't mess with us or your gonna be fu-"

"Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed trying not to laugh.

Chuck just shrugged "sorry, got a little excited."

All three began to laugh until they heard multiple weapons being cocked behind them. As they turn around and gaze upon the 9 men that snuck around the back way, they had no choice but to raise their hands and surrender.

Lead Man: Sir...we got them.

After being escorted down the ridge, back into the camp area, a very familiar helicopter flew by then landed not to far from them. Casey, Sarah and Chuck watched as Bryce Larkin stepped out of the helicopter and made his way to them. Showing no emotions, all three stood up straight as their hands were being held behind their backs by the fulcrum agents. Bryce walked up to Sarah with a smug grin on his face and smacked her across the face. That enraged Chuck and he fought to get free from the man detaining him. "You Bastard! You touch her again and I swear to god I will kill you!"

Bryce just laughed at Chuck's threat. He stepped in front of Chuck and smiled as his fist went hard into Chuck's stomach. "That's for shooting my tire and almost killing me!" He picks Chuck's face up so he could see the stitches on his forehead. "But I must admit, your sister does an excellent job." Chuck's face was in anguish. How did Bryce get to them?

Bryce walked away from Chuck and didn't even acknowledge Casey when he called Bryce a traitor.

Bryce: Now we can do this the...oh what the hell there is no easy way. Chuck you coming with me, you have something of great importance in that oversized head of yours and I want it."

Chuck: I will give you a money shot out of my oversized head!"

Bryce wasn't enthused and he kicked Chuck in the balls.

Bryce: I don't think anything will be coming out of there for a while.

"Stop it Bryce!" Sarah cried out.

"Don't worry Sarah, when were done here I will remind you of what its like to be loved by a real man!" Bryce said as he pulled Sarah in for a kiss.

Sarah did nothing to stop Bryce, she let her lips open to his and after a few minutes she had him right where she wanted him. As she felt his tongue against hers in her mouth she bit down hard causing Bryce to cry out in pain and back away. As he did, Sarah head butted him knocking him to the ground and surprising everyone. Casey and Sarah used that to their advantage and escaped the clutches of their captors knocking them out cold.

Sarah kicked Chuck's captor in the side of the head and pulled Chuck back behind cover. He was trying to regroup and help with the fight but Sarah told him to stay there. Casey took out 2 more men leaving 4 between him and Sarah. Sarah came around the other side of the truck and attacked one of the 4 men with her knife. He fell like a tone of bricks as Sarah freed the knife she stuck in the side of his neck and wiped the blood away moving on to her next victim. Casey was having a hard time with the two men attacking him, it really turned bad when one man pulled out a taser and forced Casey to the ground sending electrical current through his body.

Sarah ran to his aide but was stopped when Bryce shot a round off in the air then pointed his gun at her.

"Don't make me do it Sarah." he warned.

Chuck saw Bryce pointing his gun at Sarah and ran out shooting the two men by Casey. Bryce fired a shot at Chuck knocking the gun from his hand. While he was distracted Sarah pulled out the 9 mm she still had and pointed it at Bryce. Bryce intern pointed his gun back at her.

"Sarah just let me take Chuck so I can get what I want." Bryce commanded

"I would rather die than help you" Chuck sneered.

"Chuck...if you don't come with me I will kill Sarah and you sister and Devon!"

Chuck didn't know what to do, he thought for a few minutes then made a decision. He looked at Bryce then to Sarah. She knew what he wanted to do.

"Sarah...I love you."

"I love you to Chuck." she turned and aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him square in he chest and Sarah was mortified when she saw blood flying in the air from where she shot him. Where was his vest, he is supposed to be wearing a vest!

"NO! You stupid bitch!" Bryce ran to Chuck's lifeless body and looked at his blood soaked shirt as he checked his pulse.

Bryce let out a long breath and hung his head. "He's dead." taking one last look at Chuck and sliding his hand over his face to close his eyes.

Sarah let out a shriveled cry. That was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be wearing a vest, he deviated from the plan. As the river of tears flowed down her face she suddenly lost her legs and fell to the ground.

Bryce: Now I am going to have to do this the hard way! (He turned and looked at Sarah balling her eyes out on the ground.) I should kill you right now, but I think I will have more fun torturing you and make you watch as I kill his sister and her boyfriend!

Sarah: Just kill me now, if you even have half the heart you use to, you would just shoot me.

Bryce: Aww… Sarah, I never really had a heart. I've played you since day 1 and let me tell you I enjoyed those nights of play time!

Sarah: You fucking pig!

Bryce pistol whipped the side of Sarah's head knocking her out cold. He picked up her body and carried her to the helicopter.

After they took off Casey began to regain feeling in his body. He slid over to Chuck and felt a bit of anguish when he saw the blood and bullet wound. Ten minutes later 2 black suburbans pulled up and surveyed the area. General Beckman stepped out of the passenger side of one of the suburbans and saw Casey by a body. The team approached cautiously until Casey acknowledged heir presence and stood up kind of wobbling.

Beckman: Major...what happened.

Casey: Bryce...(he barley got out) they killed Chuck and took Walker. You're too late!


	7. Chapter 7

"Your to late" Casey repeated to the General.

The group surrounded Chuck's lifeless body, Ilsa ran to Casey to help steady his weak body. He gave her a half smile when he saw her, she knew he was happy to see her but he just went through hell. Carina steadied his other side which received a weird look from Casey and a look of death from Ilsa. Carina didn't pay attention, she looked at Casey and then to Chuck with a small tear forming in her eye.

"He was a good kid, he seemed...he seemed like a good person to have as a friend" Carina said with a sad voice.

"He was a good friend." Casey whispered just loud enough for the two women to hear. They both looked at him then at each other with pain in their eyes. They knew if Casey said something like that he meant it and Chuck was special to him.

Lazlo circled Chuck's body examining it like a hawk. He didn't know how to react, he circled a few more times before going and whispering something in the General's ear. Whatever it was he said made the General think. She called over to the driver of one of the SUV's and told the men to load Mr. Bartowski's body in the SUV and transport it back to LA where he will be given a proper funeral. The men complied and as they picked up Chuck's body Casey turned away, he couldn't watch, instead he watched the General speak quietly to the driver then sent him on his way.

"How are you doing Sugar Bear?" Ilsa asked while she rubbed his chest to comfort him.

As Casey stood up straight, no longer needing the support of the two women he looked at the team surrounding him waiting for a response.

"I will be doing a lot better once I put a bullet in Bryce Larkin's head like I should have done the first time." He seethed.

Beckman walks up to the Major and hands him a pistol.

"Well let's go do that then...shall we!" She said smiling.

"Abso-fucking-loutly!!" he said with a grunt.

**BAKER, California.**

Ellie is on pins and needles when she hears the helicopter returning. Devon is next to her on the ground due to a hurt leg he received from one of the guards kicking him. Ellie tries to hop up to see out the window but isn't tall enough.

She sits back down until she hears the sounds of foot steps and the door unlocking and is back on her feet. A guard enters and pulls Devon out of the room saying their fun time is over. Ellie was about to fight him but another guard entered with a rather large gun that changed her mind.

As soon as Devon was out of the room, Bryce entered carrying the unconscious body of Sarah Walker over his shoulder. He was still pissed at her so he just shrugged her body off his shoulder causing her body to land hard on the floor.

"Oh my god Sarah" Ellie cried. "What is wrong with you? You could kill her!" she yelled at Bryce.

"Oh she will die soon, after I torture her for killing Chuck."

"WHAT??" she cried out.

"Sarah wouldn't give Chuck to me and he was about to walk away so she shot and killed him." Bryce explained.

"No...No...no, she wouldn't...she." Ellie was in shock.

"She would and she did Ellie. Sarah Walker is a cold blooded killer that will do anything for the job. Now if you will excuse me I have a beta intersect to steal." Bryce shut the door and locked it.

Ellie looked at Sarah's unconscious body with a million things going on in her mind at once. She wanted to go over and chock her till her heart stopped beating, but instead she huddled back into her corner and cried for her brother.

Bryce walked into a large open room that was set up with computers and severs the whole nine. At the head of the main computer was Special Agent Terry. The man that escorted Bryce in the helicopter.

Agent Terry: I don't see Mr. Bartowski, so I assume we are going to plan B?

Bryce: You are a real freakin genius sometimes, you know that!

Agent Terry: Hey don't get mad at me because your girl shot the dude. Are you sure it wasn't a trick?

Bryce: Yes I'm sure. I saw the blood and wound, I checked his pulse. He was dead, even if we got him to a hospital there would have been no way to save him.

There was silence for a moment while Bryce let out a long sigh.

Agent Terry: Well that sucks, plan B it is! We should be ready to steal the beta intersect by hacking the system in about an hour.

"Good, the sooner the better. I'm sure the NSA will looking for us." Bryce says as he walks away.

**Las Vegas, Nevada...80 miles from Baker.**

The team was trying to come up with a plan to pull off a full on attack of the compound. Lazlo suggested blowing the whole thing up and letting them all die. Casey grabbed the little punk by the throat and put him in the wall.

"Listen you little shit my partner and Chuck's family are in there and they will be coming out alive! Do you understand that gadget boy?"

Lazlo was gasping for air but was able to manage a yes. Casey dropped him and walked out of the room.

Mai Ling helped Lazlo up then slapped him upside the head.

"For a smart person you are really dumb sometimes!" Carina said.

Beckman: Enough. Mr. Lazlo get on the computer and find me a layout of the compound and the easiest ways in and out of there. Ilsa and Mai Ling, you two are going to extract Agent Walker and the other hostages and take them to a safe location. Carina, Casey and I have a score to settle with Bryce Larkin.

The group shake their head in agreement and decide to leave in an hour. Casey is in his room taking a shower to wash off all the sand and blood from the day's events. The warm water did little to relax his aching muscles or help him forget the losses he suffered. Casey would never admit it to anyone but himself but Chuck and Sarah meant a lot to him, more so than he ever imagined. It hurt that he didn't figure that out till they were both gone. He was determined to get Sarah back as well as Ellie and Devon, not for his sake but for Chuck.

He let a lonely tear run down his face and mix with the running shower water. His body slumped when he felt hands on his shoulders and a body pressing into him. He turned and saw Ilsa and fell into her arms trying to fight back sobs because he thought it showed weakness, but she shushed him and ran a hand down the back of his head and neck, comforting him.

"I am here...I am here Casey. Just let it out."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Mmm there's my Sugar Bear." she said with half a laugh when Casey noticed how hard he was hugging her.

"Why are you here? Why did you accept this mission?" he asked as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Why do you think you big goof?" she said smiling at him. "I came for you."

Casey couldn't find the words to say, which was ok because Ilsa didn't need to hear them, she pressed her lips to his and hugged him tightly.

"How long do we have?" He finally said.

Ilsa picked her head up to look at his eyes. "A little less than an hour."

"Ok then, no more wasting time!" he said pulling her back into him and kissing her passionately. He wanted to be with her, he didn't want to miss out on the chance of being with her again. He no longer wanted to live with regret when it came to his emotions.

**Baker, California.**

Sarah turned on the floor, she was fighting to become conscious. Her body rolled around until she rolled over her wrist that was still hurting from being held, her eyes snapped open and hand went immediately to her head where Bryce pistol whipped her. She screeched in pain, till the sad reality took over the pain and she began to cry for her actions.

She didn't even know Ellie was in the room hiding in a corner, Ellie watched as Sarah curled up into a ball crying profusely and calling out Chuck's name.

She couldn't help it, Ellie began to cry as well and went over to Sarah and grabbed her shoulder. Sarah didn't even move she just curled into a tighter ball and cried. Ellie clinch Sarah's arm tightly and sobbed.

"Sarah...how could you...why...WHY did you kill my brother!!" yelled the very hurt and grieving sister.

Sarah stopped crying for a moment and listened to the angry Ellie vent her anger towards her. She sat up and looked at Ellie trying her best to compose herself.

"I...I shot him in the chest to fool Bryce. C...Casey and I told him to go put on a vest...and I thought he had it on and I..." She broke down again, Ellie looked enraged. "He told me he couldn't run anymore he wanted to be with you and his friends and me."

"Why would he want to be with a killer like you, you just used him for your government pet project. You never liked him, you just...you just...aaaahhhh god why?"

"Your wrong...I tried to protect him. That's why he was never put in an underground facility and why I stayed assign to him. I feel in love even though I tried so hard not to. I wish...I wish Bryce would have just killed me, I can't live with this pain in my heart." Sarah cried.

Ellie didn't know if she should be mad or sad or… something? Her emotions were everywhere, she found herself holding onto Sarah as they both tried to comfort the other, and when they had calmed a little Ellie asked her to explain everything from the beginning.

Agent Terry: Sir, Mr. Williams is on his way here. He said he didn't want anything else to go wrong and wants the beta intersect downloaded to his brain.

Bryce kicked a chair in anger. "Stupid ass, power hungry politicians! Fine when he gets here just keep him occupied."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Casey and Ilsa entered the Generals room where the rest of the team had congregated. Carina looks them both over seeing their wet hair and glowing expressions, she grunts and continues to act like she is working.

Beckman: Ok listen up people, I have acquired us a semi to take to Baker. The town is a main stopping post for trucks so it won't look suspicious. The container in the back will be outfitted with an armory and computers for Mr. Lazlo. This is going to be quick people, there will be no room for mistakes or failure.

Just as she finishes her cell phone rings. She listens very carefully to what is being said to her and has a somewhat happy expression on her face. When she ends the call she turns back to the team and says "it's time to end this!"

**Baker, California**

Ellie was in Aw. The things Sarah had told her about her brother and all of the things they had been through. Everything made perfect sense now, Chucks attitude changes, the lying (even though it was for her own good.) Ellie was still angry there was no way she couldn't be, the whole situation was fucked up, and it was eating away at Sarah more than her. The only comfort Ellie found is that Chuck died knowing that Sarah loved him and not everything in his life was a lie or cover.

Bryce watched the two's interactions though the window, he felt sad for all of half a second before continuing on with his assignment. Bryce walked to the end of the hall and opened two double doors and welcomes senator Williams to his humble abode. The senator just grunts and follows Bryce to the computer area where Agent Terry had already hacked into the NSA system and was downloading the Beta version of the intersect without being detected...or so he thought.

Right in the middle of Baker sits the worlds largest thermometer, a couple of feet away from that sat a semi truck with Casey, Ilsa, Carina, Mai ling and General Beckman prepping for the mission. Lazlo sat at the computer and was monitoring Fulcrums hacking, little did fulcrum know that Lazlo and the general had a little surprise waiting for them when the download was complete!

"Sir we are 75 complete." Agent Terry called out to Bryce.

Bryce and Senator Williams went and hovered over Agent Terry watching the last few items download into the system.

Lazlo: General 85.

Beckman: that's good enough move in now. (She ordered the team)

Casey was the first one out of the truck in full gear ready to meet his maker and take a couple of Bastard traitors with him. Sarah and Ellie's ears perked at the sound of yelling and gunfire. Sarah went to look out the window but Ellie assured her it was too high. Sarah didn't listen and jumped up grabbing hold of the bars that covered the window. Ellie looked at her like she was on crack.

"Its Casey...they came for us!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Oh thank god, I hope they don't get hurt." Ellie said sounding worried.

Sarah jumped down from the window and said they needed to stay against the wall and out of the way so they don't get shot on accident when they get here.

Bryce heard the shots and locked the door, he was expecting an attack just not this soon.

"Hurry up Terry!" Bryce yelled.

"97" the agent yelled back.

"I hope you have a good way out of here, because there is a wave of pissed off people coming for us!" Bryce told the senator.

"Bryce, you incompetent piece of shit, if you would have just brought Bartowski in the first time instead of playing all these games, we wouldn't be in this mess." the senator yelled.

"You know what...I am done with this ." Bryce said as he took out his gun and shot the senator in the head.

"Good job...now what?" asked the stunned agent.

Bryce: We watch the intersect information then destroy it, they won't risk the chance of losing all of their data.

"NICE" the agent exclaimed.

They heard the gun fire getting closer, Casey and his team were moving in fast. An explosion was heard at the main entrance and the team split up, Ilsa and Mai ling broke off to find the hostages while the others went after Bryce.

"Sir...We are at 100" Agent Terry yelled.

Bryce ran to the computer and told the agent to play the file.

In the semi trailer Lazlo is playing on the computer and loading his special file in place of the intersect file. As soon as they hit enter to play the file, a virus will be launched and destroy all of the information and cause the entire system to crash.

Bryce: Play the fucking file!!

Shots are being fired at the entrance to the room. Agent Terry freaks out and smashes the enter key. Images begin to flash over the screen but after about 4 or 5, the images appear to be faulty

Then after the 8th picture the screen goes blank and the sever and processor burn out.

"NO!! What the fuck...What the hell happened?" Bryce yelled freaking out.

Lazlo was seen in the semi laughing at his very well done job.

Bryce was about to pull his hair out when the door was kicked in by a very pissed of Casey. Bryce started unloading rounds in that direction while Agent Terry ran for the other door. He almost made it but was met by a high kick from Carina.

"Your surrounded Bryce...Surrender now or eat lead." Beckman commanded.

"Fuck you General!" Bryce laughed.

Casey had it. "Fuck this I hate long goodbyes." he drew both weapons and walked out heading straight for Bryce. Shots are fired; both are pulling the trigger as fast as they can. Bryce takes a few hits as well as Casey. Bryce fires his last round and it hits Casey in the leg but Casey stays up and fires his last round hitting Bryce dead in the forehead. The bullet entered through a small hole it created in the front and exited through a larger hole it created in the back.

Casey watched Bryce's body hit the ground.

"I don't think your coming back from that one you fucking prick!"

As he turned he saw Sarah with tears in her eyes as well as Ellie and Devon. Sarah ran to Casey and wrapped her arms around him, he didn't fight it he hugged her back and told her he was glad she was alright. Ilsa joined them followed by Ellie and Devon. The General walked up to Ellie and apologized for everything...Chuck, being held hostage, everything. Ellie just looked at the general and walked over to Sarah and Devon and hugged them both.

"What now? Casey asked.

"Nothing...the alpha and beta intersect have been destroyed. Fulcrum is dead. Its over." The General replied.

"Good! Let's go home, I need a vacation." Casey said as he put his arm around Ilsa.

They were all silent for a moment think about everything that had happened in the past 4 days. No one knew what to say so they sit there a little bit longer till Sarah takes Ellie and Devon by the hand and says "Lets go home."

**Starting over.**

It has been a few weeks since Chuck's death and the Beta intersect was destroyed. Casey was on a long vacation and Sarah was reassigned to Interrogation. She wasn't in the right state of mind to do undercover work anymore but had enough built up rage and anger to scare the shit out of anyone that was withholding information.

They all attended Chucks funeral and on a regular basis you can find a tall blonde standing by his headstone.

Sarah decided to stay in LA; she liked it there and had found it to hard to leave. After a very long and painful month Sarah found herself crying again. Not because she missed Chuck, but because she was a few weeks late on her period. She made an appointment at the doctors and they confirmed she was 6 weeks pregnant.

She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She had a part of Chuck growing inside her, something their love for another had created, but she was sad that he would never know any of it.

She went right over o Ellies and told her the news. She shared the same feelings Sarah did. And they sat there thinking about how happy and freaked out chuck would be.

2 weeks later Sarah received a new assignment down in Baja, talking to a possible contact on terrorist information. She didn't want to go but the NSA requested she do it. She called Ellie and told her she would be back in a few weeks because she had to go away on assignment. Ellie understood and told Sarah to call her when she returned.

The next day Sarah was in Baja, the beaches were beautiful and the weather was perfect. She heard it was a nice place for a vacation but she rarely had one of those. She got in a rental car and proceeded to the address given to her. It lead her down a vacant road all the way to the end where a house sat on the beach. She surveyed the area and saw no one. She walked in the house and proceeded to look around for signs of life...no one. She walked into the living room heading for the back porch when she saw it. Her heart cried out when she did. It was the picture of her and Chuck from Halloween sitting on the table in the living room next to the recliner. She looked around and saw DVD's and an Xbox on the floor. She became hysterical. Where was he?? She looked out the back porch and saw a tall skinny man emerge in the water. Her eyes watered as she let out a happy laugh.

She had no control of her body but it knew what to do, she was running to the water yelling his name. He turned and surprised laugh escaped his mouth. Sarah dove into the water and they met each other half way. She swung her arms around him and held him close afraid to let him go.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

He laughed and held her tighter.

"Thank our buddy Lazlo for creating a flesh color vest with blood pouches inside to make it look like you were shot!"

"But your pulse... You didn't have one-"

Chuck puts a finger over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Ssshhh, the vest had a chemical that stops your heart till you can be revived, Beckman and them got to me in time and I was revived on my way back to LA. She told me to stay put down here till everything was clear then I could have part of my life back."

"God this is so crazy I still don't understand how I am here holding you."

Chuck smiled his infectious smile and placed his hand on her stomach.

"This is the life I get to have back. You, me and our child."

"How did you know?" Sarah said surprised and happy.

"I still have my ways...Casey and Ilsa say hi by the way, they came last week and were married right here on the beach.. and Casey also retired, something about not wanting to be a robot anymore."

"Casey knew before I did?? The woman you love and the mother of your child!?" Sarah said a little angry.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" he said laughing.

They embrace for a long overdue kiss and when they break Chucks smile has turned devious. He wraps his arms around her waist and dunks her in the water, she screams and laughs when they resurface. He spins her in the water, happy and laughing, kissing and hugging.

"So…Sarah Walker, do you think you could suffer through spending the rest of your life with me?" He asks with a grin.

Sarah smiled back and kissed him deeply. "I do."

Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Special thanks to Canadian Chucky and Bill at Work and anyone else that I am forgetting at the moment.


End file.
